


Convergence

by vesta_xx



Series: Seconds and Thirds [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta_xx/pseuds/vesta_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Zi Ying, our Chinese, teenage Pokemon... trainer? Not quite, she's not a trainer. Hates battling, even. But she lives a life of adventure and trouble, and we can only see what she's gotten into this time, at what seems to be the start of a story to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convergence 1.1

I’m stumbling, tumbling even; the shock flooding me and the adrenaline threatening to disrupt me like tangled vines constricting my heart. It doesn’t happen - I was born to stay sharp in situations like this.

After the messy fall and decent attempt at breaking it through the roll, I try to orient my surroundings. The voices can still be heard vaguely, but closing in. I check that my one good leg is unscathed, and that the other is functioning properly. I scoop the plank of wood I had been carrying as I get to my feet. My ears perk up for the fluttering of wings, and finds what it’s looking for. Noibat circles around me - once, twice, thrice - just like we’ve practiced. A steady gushing sound and the chattering echoes of the cavern are among the neighboring vestiges in the soundscape.

My legs falls into a rhythm after three steps, and I’m sprinting again. Noibat comes to rest on my shoulder, a nervous skittering of sounds coming from her. I tuck in as I do the front flip, squaring the landing and picking up again after the inevitable stumble. My inner voice isn’t asking me to think, but rather to follow my charged instincts. Oh Zi Ying, follow your heart for once and let your mind cool down.

“Brat! Get back here, now!"

No time to waste, in the labyrinthine environment of Meteor Falls. Needed an out fast, before these angry trainers catch up and ruin me and my trainers.

Ha, puns in a crisis. Classic brain.

I took another leap from a high place. There tended to be lots of those in caves like these. I wasn’t sure my leg could take that much of a strain, but I had little choice. My little body would have to bear whatever was to come to get me and my friends out in one piece.

They were no longer in sight as I turned a corner. Scouring, I found a rock large enough to hide my tiny frame. The gamble would be now or never - I took cover, my hands a flurry of movements to signal Noibat to carry out the distraction. Didn't really have to. She took off before I was finished, the fight or flight response deep seated within her as well.

Fight was never an option for us.

Noibat positioned herself, trained in how the most minute changes in angling would produce drastically different effects. Finding the right niche, and then setting off a loud screech. The sound echoed throughout the cave, dissonant and giving false impressions as to where our location was.

"It's a ruse! Go against the direction of sound!" I heard the footsteps, increasing in intensity and pace. Not so dumb then.

A shrill whistle came from my mouth and Noibat dipped back to me. I had already begun my counter plan. Meters of sticky string were being spun in my hand. I took off one last time, certain that they would catch up if I just went on foot.

Natural light slipped through fissures above. It didn't help much with illuminating the path, but I had Noibat for that. Her echolocation was still developing, but spot on enough to lead us to the exit. But that wasn’t where I was headed right now. I had Noibat direct me to where I wanted to go. Towards the sound of the rushing water.

A left turn, and then another. Noibat guided me, tapping my left and right shoulders as a guide. I stared down the final stretch - twenty meters, and then nothing. A cliff. I heard bellowing and a crunch as my pursuers turned the corner. Couldn’t hesitate, even if I was scared shitless. Noibat gave me a last push as she ascended, and I sprinted to the edge.

I took the leap, just as a column of fire erupted above me. It almost singed my hair, the prickling heat crawling all over the back of my neck as I descended. A Camerupt was inching closer, pillars of magma spewing from the sky. Their trainer shouted coarse commands, as I willed Noibat ahead, the string in her mouth - the other end in my hand. The surge of the waterfall carried me down, and then forward, the plank my own surfboard that carried me.

My palms started to tear, but I gripped on for my dear life. The molten rock was strewn from the sky, splashing and rippling around me. The small lake negated its burning effects, but I wasn’t much safer if one landed on top of me. I let my partner guide me, Noibat pushing ahead as I rode on combined momentum and strength. The lake was no longer than a regular swimming pool.

We reached the end almost quickly. Noibat anchored the other end on a rock at shore, and when I could surf no longer, started reeling myself in. On top of the waterfall, the two trainers cursed, before sending out their water types. A Swampert and a Sharpedo came thrashing down towards me.

They’d reach in no time.

“Joltik! Discharge!"

The small critter jumped from my neck, where it had been perched all along. My silent, invisible trump card stood at the water’s edge, and using the most basic forces of physics, sent a deadly current towards my pursuers.

A muffled scream was heard as the Sharpedo went down, but I was fully aware that I had a pesky Swampert en route. The trainer would be stopping to rescue his partner, but nothing more than that. Joltik was spinning his next set of string, as Noibat and I dashed towards our exit.

I felt a soft glow, indicating a Mega-Evolution. Not good.

Nine paces, and then right on cue, they thundered from the sky, an impact that shattered the earth beneath them. A Mega-Swampert with smouldering yellow eyes, cast against the dark shadow of its humongous frame. I stood awestruck, straight at the rippling, powerful creature who threatened to tear me apart even though I knew they wouldn’t. But there was little I could do against something like that.

“Kid, you cost me something precious.” The trainer wasn’t messing around. “You’re gonna pay for that."

Making a flair of showing my empty pockets, I started to back away. “Hey, I’ve got nothing on me. You can take all you want, but I’ve got nothing."

The trainer’s eyes narrowed. “Put your pokeballs, and leave."

“I just told you, I’ve got nothing on me. These fellas just stick by me. If your definition of them belonging to me means that they have to be in a pokeball, then they ain’t mine. Ain’t mine to give."

Mega-Swampert’s breathing grew harder, the vapour more visible as it cooled. I wasn’t helping myself. “You’re not gonna… beat up a kid, right?"

But he already had a Great Ball in hand, and I could only guess what would happen next.

“Noibat, go!"

The Mega-Swampert thrashed, its arm extending into a full punch that shattered rocks. It missed Noibat, who curved and headed straight for the exit. Joltik stayed hidden within me, as I ran for my life. Not technically illegal, his Great Ball smashed into my hamstring, and the pain crippled me. A second ball struck my neck, and Joltik was in his grasp.

I could only choke on a scream, trying to stand, but the Mega-Swampert was spewing so much water from his mouth. The tide swept me away, helpless. The Great Ball followed, and I prayed that the worst had not yet come.

Joltik's string was still with me. Like a lasso, I hauled it in the direction of the Great Ball, managing to make it stick. I tugged on the string, praying that it was adhesive enough.

Concerned chirping could be heard, and Noibat was just above. I made frantic movements, wanting her to get as far away as possible.

“You fool! Get away, silly-head! That guy’s coming for you! Just go and leave me!"

Understanding the urgency in my voice, Noibat twisted, barely missing an Ice Beam from the Mega-Swampert. I turned my attention back to the Great Ball, but it was open, empty.

Joltik peeped out of the water, having broken free but now drowning.

Relief and dread flooded me at once. I held my breath, and my arms in prayer, diving beneath to rescue my partner.

The water careened, waves dashing themselves on the rocks as the Mega-Swampert and its trainer rode the tide. He stalked, intent on revenge as I cradled the soaked bug whose consciousness was moments from fading. I couldn’t do with a fainted Joltik. I could only pray that I would reach the exit soon, and-

The Mega-Swampert made a last burst of water, the building pressure through the cave entrance pushing me out at a dangerous velocity. I got my bearings mid-air, settled for rolling but crumpled on the tall grass. Noibat was nowhere to be seen, which was good. I attempted to stand, to run, but my leg gave way. It hadn’t survived the impact, or the water. I was stranded, useless.

Like a force of nature, they came out in a one-Pokemon stampede. Among the music of subsiding water, I could hear his mock apology. “Now don’t blame me, if anything happens.” I saw the fist raised, a Hammer Arm most probably.

“Grass Knot!"

A flash of white enveloped me, and a Breloom came forth, summoning vines from the earth. The force at which the gargantuan lunged at acted against them, the grass snare tripping them perfectly. It was a guaranteed knockout, with Mega-Swampert's hefty weight and quadruple effectiveness. Like a mighty, graceful beast, it fell with a thud, and back into its Pokeball in a vermillion glow.

The trainer, drenched and steaming, prepared a second Pokeball. “Who the hell was that? You asking for some more?"

Fire billowed, swirling in all directions as a Monferno replaced the Breloom. Their blaze threatened, the embers sizzling the grass it landed on. Behind the Pokemon, the silhouette of a large woman - their trainer - approached and loomed.

“Leave it, bully. Now, scram."

She enunciated each word with force, enough for the guy to decide it wasn’t worth it. As if to add emphasis, the Monferno pierced the sky with a war cry, and the ring of flames expanded in like. He left, the way he came. Back into the cave.

On the floor, I gawked. As the flames subsided, I was treated to my saviour’s view. At first I assumed she was charred by the fire, but that would’ve been silly. A warm smile and a helping hand greeted me as I stood on wobbly feet.

“You alright, hun?"

I nodded, shaky and leaning on her for support. Like a gentle giant, though she really wasn’t that big. I let my heart slow down, my chest retreating back to its normal rate. I was in a safe place now.

Noibat returned, swooping low. She perched on my shoulder, a concerned look as I could only chuckle, grateful tears in wee beads. I let myself speak.

“Thank you."

She shook her head, her comforting arm wrapped around me. I let myself savour the moments of repose, before remembering. I let out another shrill whistle, slightly lower in pitch than the one I gave to Noibat.

Fletching came, the tiny robin unsteady in the air. It dropped, then hopped to where I was. I noted the direction it came from, and nodded satisfactorily at the tree it chose to wait in. The four (plus one saviour) of us huddled, reprieve well earned. After what I felt was enough, I broke away, though still having her support.

“Thank you,” I repeated, feeling that I needed to say it one more time. “I was in pretty deep trouble, huh?"

“It’s no problem,” she replied. The lady was at least a head and a half taller, but never seemed condescending even as she looked down. “Some trouble, hmm? What exactly did you do? It’s not everyday I see hot-blooded trainers going after kids like you with murderous intent."

I scratched the back of my hand, a tinge embarrassed. “Welllllll… I was just hanging in the Falls, exploring and stuff and I chance upon these two jokers tormenting a poor Bagon. I mean, the cutie’s rare right? And Meteor Falls is pretty much the only place to get’em. But I’m… kinda against the whole ownership and ‘enslavement’ of Pokemon through capturing thing so…"

“You sabotaged them,” she finished her sentence for me.

“Yeeeeaaah.” I gave a kind of ‘oops’ expression at her, expecting her to be not amused. This might be where here kindness ran out. “You should’ve seen it though! The way Joltik and I strung ‘em high. Who ever thought a useless move like String Shot would come in handy, huh?"

I couldn’t read her expression, and concluded that she didn’t share the same sense of humour. Stupid of me to have assumed as much. Now I was probably screwed.

But she carried on, no change in her facade. “Well, something tells me next time you go off pulling a stunt like that, you need a better escape plan.” And then she was smiling, almost giggling, and I laughed with her. 

“We need to get you fixed up.” She eyed my wrecked prosthetic leg, without a word of mention or judgement. “Can you walk?"

“Don’t think so,” I tried to move it, but all that came was stiff movements. “It would be jolly if you had a large enough Pokemon to move me to Fallarbor. My family’s there, and we have a farm full of Pokemon sturdy enough to get me patched up. Thanks in advance, by the way.” Three times was the charm.

She pulled out a Pokeball and a Linoone popped out. “This’ll have to do for now. I’m only carrying these few, and the rest are in the PC. My Gastrodon's not much help on land."

I slowly brought myself onto the creature, stroking its soft fur and getting a good grip myself. “It’s perfect,” I smiled, and I meant it.

“I’m Zi Ying, by the way.” I realised I hadn’t introduced myself yet.

The lady tied her hair behind her headband. “I’m Contessa, hun, but you can call me Connie if you like.” 

There was a mutual understanding, a nod, as she escorted me back home, the end of today’s exciting journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the first chapter of what's currently titled (perhaps tentatively) Seconds and Thirds. A little tidbit, it was originally titled Serrated Seraphim before I decided that was a tad too abstract and pretentious. There's not much going on currently, but more will soon!
> 
> Seconds and Thirds will be split into episodic Arcs, the current being Convergence (much like in the style of web-author Wildbow, from whom I've adapted this format from). Each arc has some chapters and arcs are loosely connected by an overarching story.
> 
> This story updates weekly until further notice. I've actually already more or less completed (save minor-editing and touching up) the first two arcs, but any feedback would be greatly appreciated! This is my buffer. Your constructive criticism will be noted and will contribute towards my improvement as a writer, but will be more notable from the third arc onwards. Thank you for reading!


	2. Convergence 1.2

“I didn’t know it was your family who tended to the farm."

The sun was setting, creeping slowly as its last rays of apricot began flickering out, inviting the cool indigo sky. Contessa was invited to stay the night, much at my dad’s behest. 

"I’ve never seen a young girl milling about the area,” Contessa wondered out loud. "And I've been to Fallarbor a handful times!"

"That’s cause I’m hardly here!" I stuck out my tongue, a much needed childish display. "I'm always off adventuring some place. I bring along some pals, depending on what."

"Whatever it is, your family has good produce. My compliments to your elders."

I rocked back and forth on my chair, slurping up my Yache berry smoothie - my favourite. I brought my glass up in cheers, a thanks before switching the subject. "You sure you don't have any place to go?"

Contessa waved it away. "I'm technically backpacking, but I've also rented a room with six others in Slateport. My haversack is there - I just bring the essentials sometimes."

I nodded, offering to finish her Oran juice if she didn't want it. She gave me the get go, and I helped myself heartily. Noibat was fussing around, and I let her finish the remains of the Yache smoothie. Also her favourite.

"So, backpacking. That's cool." I analyzed, my mind taking over and having a healthy dose of exercise. "Monferno suggests you're not from around here."

Contessa gave a confirming gesture. “I’m just passing by. I moved to Hoenn months ago, after my stint as a Trainer didn’t turn out so well. Battling just isn’t for me. My boy Monferno here’s been with me since the start, and we ain’t looked back."

"Nowadays I mainly into running. My goal’s to jog through the whole of Hoenn on foot." She relayed her goal proudly. "About a third there now, counting the routes I've jogged."

I sized her up, checking out her physique. Contessa was large, probably obese but not morbidly so or anything. From her height - into the 170s - she must've weighed in the triple digits. A nagging prejudice suggested that she couldn't be of all things an athlete, but I did my best to resist that.

I promptly and utterly failed, and the doubt was shown on my face as clear as Regice's hull.

It did not go unnoticed, as Contessa frowned, clearly disappointed. "You a proper devil, miss!" I could only give a sheepish smile, before we were thankfully interrupted.

"Berry stew for dinner! Hope it's to your satisfaction!"

Dad waltzed in, all decked out as though he was twenty years younger. He wore his signature farmer bandana that was too hippy for him, in rolled up baggy overalls. It was supposed to make him look bigger, but all it did was make the contrast with his lithe arms more prominent.

"I'm sure it tastes delicious, sir." Contessa was beaming, more than polite courtesy.

We dug in, with portions split out for the Pokemon as well. Joltik was particularly ravenous - which meant he went for two tablespoons instead of one. Small Pokemon are adorably low maintenance. Two of my aunts brought another large bowl outside to feed the others. While we enjoyed the chow down, we discussed travel plans coming ahead.

"I needa get to Mauville," I said within mouthfuls. "The guy who can fix me up's there. Real genius mechanic next to Rydel's."

"You sure you want to accompany her?" Dad asked, reluctant. "I mean, I appreciate it but...she can be..."

I twirled my spoon. "Troublesome."

"Couldn't have put it better myself, dear."

"Pleasure," I flashed a berry-stained, toothy grin.

Contessa ladled a second serving. "The pleasure's mine too. I set out on this to meet new people and...your daughter is certainly quite a personality, even from our brief first encounter. It'd be nice to travel with her, even if for just a while. I couldn't just, leave her on her own, can I? After her leg..."

Fletchling made a teetering sound, almost laughing. "Oh, you don't needa worry 'bout little old me...this ain't the first time it's all busted up. My dearies can testify to that,” I grinned.

The flying types did a little dance in the air, Joltik executing an awkwardly adorable wobble on the table. They seemed amused and excited at the prospect of a traveling partner.

"Is that so?" Contessa raised her eyebrows, before bringing the blow up to drink down the juicy remnants. "You're a tougher cookie than I expected then, hun!”

"No duh!" I stamped my foot, chasing away a young Skiddo that wandered to our table.

Contessa thanked us for the food, before clasping her hands together, muttering a short prayer. After, she offered to do the dishes. "Then, we set off first thing tomorrow morn!"

I hopped off my stool, getting ready to undress for bed. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Rest well, Connie!"

She gave a heartwarming smile as she disappeared into the kitchen. "You too, child. You too."

\---

The flapping of wings always excited me. What started out as a dreary morning in crumpled pyjamas turned into excitement when the raptors produced joyous songs of the sky.

"Oh boy oh boy!" I bounced on one foot, following the two adults into the avian shed. "Can I ride the Swellow this time, pleeeeease?"

Dad gave me a sympathetic look, shaking his head. "No, Ying. We can't risk breakneck speeds with your leg dangling like that. Miss Contessa, ever rode a Swellow before?"

I pouted, conveying jealousy and dismay all at once. "Not fair!"

Contessa could only shrug. "Nay, sir. It would be a delightful first experience."

Dad moved down the column, tapping another bird instead. "If it's of any consolation, I'll let you on the Unfezant. I trust few others than Uno to get you to safety."

Nothing I said would change that. Had to suck it up I guess. I was about to climb on when I felt the rustle in my pocket.

"Daaaad! Help?"

He rushed over, assuming I wanted to get on, but I waved the creased envelope in his face. Dad raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Deliver this message for me, please?"

"The usual?" I could tell he wanted to say something else really badly, but held it in. Good chap.

I nodded as he tucked it into his apron pouch. "No peeking okay! Or you'll regret it when I'm back!"

“But I already know what’s inside,” he laughed, patting his tummy in where the letter roughly sat.

“不要这样!” I scolded, reverting back to my native Chinese as I didn’t want Contessa to overhear.

“我根本没有说真么啊!” he said, raising his arms in mock surrender.

“爸！你知道的！不要假装你没有!” I flailed, threatening to throw a mini tantrum here and now.

“Okay, okay!” He assured me without teasing, ruffling my hair and coaxing me until I was satisfied. I may be technically a teen, but I looked as young as any kid before the cusp of puberty. It was fun to act as how I looked from time to time. Once I was assured, I turned to my ride.

My Skiddo propped me up, as I hauled myself tardily onto the Unfezant's back. Contessa had already mounted the Swellow, getting herself into a comfortable position.

"Do make sure to call home! Please don't be away for long!"

"I will daaaad!" Swellow was already taking off, allowing for Contessa to adjust herself.

Noibat was at my side, ever ready. So was Fletching, but he clung close to me, not yet ready to fly. Joltik huddled in the nape of my neck, and I helped up the last Pokemon on my short journey.

"Come on Ralts! I'm gonna need you this time!"

Ralts purred, wiggling herself onto my lap as I secured my Pokemon. Dad took a step back as Unfezant trotted out of the shed.

One, two mighty flaps, and we were already up, at least ten feet off the ground. I waved to dad, and as we gained height, at my aunts, who were shouting unintelligible goodbyes at me.

And then the barn was but a speck, and we left Fallabor behind. I clutched to Ralts and Fletchling, the Unfezant struggling to keep up with the Swellow.

Contessa graciously lowered her speed, to keep level with me. Not one for long bouts of silence, I started some idle chat.

“I must say, that Mega-Swampert was super cool.

“Hm? You still on about that yesterday?" She kept a steady gaze forward, gripping the Swellow hard.

"Yeah! I mean hey! Not everyday do you have a giant thing of terror waiting to maim you terribly right? But seriously, they were super cool. It’s well, not practical to have that hulk lumbering behind me - since I don’t do the Pokeball thing - but it’d be swell!"

Contessa turned her head slightly, to acknowledge me. "You don’t have to keep reminding me, lass."

I puffed up my cheeks, a shade more red. She continued. "I know you're not a trainer, but won't you get a starter from...in Hoenn it's Birch, isn't it?"

"Oh, Birch hates me," I chuckled. "That ship already sailed for me. I turned him down, threw quite the tantrum that day. Immature stuff about the whole thing being a twisted farce and an insult to Pokemon everywhere." I almost teared in reminiscence. "Would still do it all over again. Today even. On principles, if anything else."

Contessa nodded. "If you don't mind, could we stop by Rustboro first? Need to run an errand of sorts, and you sounded like you weren't in a rush to fix up yourself yesterday."

"It’s okay," I replied, chirpy. "I’ve only been unable to walk for like, the previous of my entire life."

Her brow furrowed, concern probably. "I... I don't know if that was meant to be a sarcastic jab or anything."

I tried to bump her shoulder playfully, but couldn't do that in good faith without falling off. I settled for a shrug. "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's really okay, I can wait."

Contessa still wore an expression of worry, but left it at that. Humour was how I coped, I guess. A way to move forward despite previous shortcomings. To me, it was good to be able to laugh at my depressive, nihilistic, even fatalistic past. Accepting that you were stupid once - and continue to be - means that you can only improve.

Never again, I thought. I've already moved on, and this is no longer my vulnerability. I won't be constrained by my body or my mind. And definitely not my heart.

I'd earned this. My freedom.

The ride to Rustboro was definitely longer than the one to Mauville, but it was a welcome detour. I took in my surroundings, layers of clouds above and below. Fellow avian trainers were on their Pokemon to their various destinations, and we swooped, glided beside and between them. The seas to Dewford glistened in the clear sun, and the ever grandiose Mount Chimney loomed in the distance, as authoritative as ever. I spotted Petalburg Forest up ahead, a favourite haunt with many old friends. Perhaps a visit was due.

We landed in central Rustboro, a square behind the Pokemon Center. Dismounting, I stroked Unfezant, digging out a well deserved treat from my backpack. I practiced my whistle for them, and both birds complied to the three-note tune as cue to pick us up.

The two would hover above us, spreading their wings and relaxing. I hobbled over to Contessa.

"You can walk?" Her eyebrows were arched in mild surprise.

I pointed to the translucent yellow cast that bound my leg. "Joltik's work while we were above. It's stiff and can hold, so just some basic structure for support. Won't last very long though."

Contessa nodded, and I skipped besides her to the best of my ability. "So, whatcha in town for?"

"Three things, actually. That's why it'd be more convenient to stop by and finish them all. A delivery to make, a favour to a friend, and a visit."

"Which first?"

We stood in the shade of the Pokemon Academy, bastion of knowledge and theory for aspiring trainers. Much like the rest of Rustboro's architecture it was intricately magnificent, a testament of time despite its faded colours. Its lustre came in spite of being old, with rich history embedded in every pattern.

"I guess we have our answer." Contessa strode towards the double doors, and I still didn't have my answer.

Perched at the entrance, was another young lady. I was hastily greeted by her - more harassed than anything.

"Pliz! Wud u spar thot n send mi 2 colleg? Nid sponshur! Skolarsheep! Univarcity! Kolleg!!!"

The would-be student was surrounded by the cutest Pokemon. A Skitty and Meowth in front of her, with a Poochyena and Eevee flanking her. Almost a sight for sore eyes. She was more a crazy old cat lady than anything, but you know, not old, also a dog lady, and pitifully adorable in her own right. Also a victim of poverty, probably, and in dire need of an education to break the cycle. She was literally begging, quite possibly homeless or something. She batted her unusually large eyes, and her dog-like(???) ears almost seemed to wag itself. Her feline and canine features were doing their best to charm my socks off. 

It worked. I took sympathy, and tossed a decent amount of coins in what looked to be an empty cardboard box. She practically glowed, meowing with her Pokemon and showering me with thanks while prostrate. 

"Thank!! Thank!! Dis will go lung luuuung wey!"

That left me vaguely uncomfortable, but I gave her a light pat on the head, before catching up to Contessa. Fletchling lingered around to play with her Pokemon. I didn't mind. I would be right back to pick the little one when we would be leaving.

As I closed the doors behind me, I already spotted Contessa at the desk up ahead. She was speaking to an elderly man, more formal than familiar. The tone was cordial, but that was just her usual friendly demeanor. The absence of a package suggested this was the visit.

But then she was already turning away, heading my way.

"Leaving so soon? I thought this was a visit?"

Contessa shook her head. "Only a prelude. I came here for this." She raised a piece of paper. "Letter of recommendation for where I'm going."

I squinted my eyes, wracking my brain. So I was partially right, I guess. That happened most of the time, but I didn't particularly like it. Have to go with the flow I guess.

Fletchling came back to my side as we left, and seeing the broke student lifted my spirits enough that I placed another handful of coins. I didn't wait for the shrieks of excitement that came, only waving it off as we strolled a few buildings down.

One of the latest editions in Rustboro. A Pokemon Physiotheraphy Center.

Not for just Pokemon though. Humans too. Given my condition, I already had a vague awareness of the place. But it would be my first time.

It was, a lot more spacious than I had imagined. They really made use of every square inch - given that movement was of the essence here, they needed all the space possible. The first floor only was further divided into a sort of triple-deckered enclave, making use of height instead of width. It was heartwarming, seeing Pokemon of various levels of mobility helping out humans, and vice-versa. A more open ended kind of healing, one I could kinda get used to.

We walked over to the counter, and as Contessa handed over her documents, she began to explain. "Hoenn isn't my first stop, you know. I trudged the roads of Kanto for half a year. Except not really - that had been my goal, but I found myself enamoured by the physiotherapy centers there. Ended up spending the better bulk of my time volunteering."

I was almost taken aback, but looking at the scene before me, it was almost natural. Of course there would be volunteers. Of course it would mostly be volunteers. Contessa seemed amused at my surprise. "How else could such a thing come into being? A lot of resources would've been needed, and I don't see those with much parting with them anytime soon. This is all built on the foundation of the goodwill of the people."

"Enough goodwill that they expanded. Even across regions." More a statement than a question. Contessa nodded.

"Took a course back there, and this is basically to certify and acknowledge that my skills will be recognized, transferred over to Hoenn." She stood there patiently, as the paperwork processed. "Monferno put a lot of effort into helping and supporting others, you know. He's almost an expert, a natural." Contessa gave a secret, glowing grin, and the Pokeball containing her partner almost illuminated in happiness.

"My big boy here made a big enough impact on a couple a lives. I'm sure many of these Pokemon would too." She seemed to be addressing me directly now. "Maybe one day you could give it a try?"

I made a soft grunt, a shrug and nod, noncommittal. It felt silly to consider regaining your motion when you already had it - just maybe a tad bit reliant on technology.

But it did make me consider. This could be pretty good, I guess, if I had free time to spare. If anything, it made me have more faith. Not necessarily in any deity or the good side of humans but, in a better good, generally.

The lady at the counter returned Contessa's paper, and probably some sort of a license for her to practice physiotherapy. After accepting it, it was time to move on. I checked the time. Barely half an hour. At this rate, we might reach Mauville by noon. Could even have lunch at Slateport.

"Where to next?"

"Your worst nightmare."

I frowned, as not many things scared me. I moved past being a cowardly crybaby a long time ago. But as we stopped in front of the building, I understood.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I groaned, making a good show about it.

Contessa chuckled, as we stepped through the automatic doors of the Rustboro Gym. Home to the first stop of all trainers on their journey towards conquering the Pokemon League.

The moment we entered, one of the gym's trainers rushed forth, barricading the way and possibly wanting a battle. I stuck my tongue out in mock disgust.

"Not challenging today." Contessa held her hands in surrender. "Just passing through to see an old friend."

The youngster squinted. "Do you have an appointment? She's not exactly occupied right now, but our leader doesn't just meet with anyone. Miss-"

"Contessa!"

A young lady in a crisp, stylish uniform stepped out from behind the wall. Her chestnut hair fell in two long tails, and despite her age, had an air of erudition and poise. A force not to be trifled with, the one who stood on a podium and battled challengers from across the land. She met my gaze, and I instantly found respect and defiance. Gym Leaders were the embodiment of everything I stood against. Any enmity would be natural. Perhaps I would one day ground that smug look into the ground, but not on her terms. 

Contessa broke into a smile, the largest I had seen so far. Her arms opened wide, a hearty welcome even though she was the guest here.

"Roxanne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get hype for Roxanne!
> 
> Early chapter this week. Next week's will still post on Friday.   
> Given that the series is more of an experimental one, and mainly used to practice writing, there will be times where I might edit works quite a bit, whether to change, add or take away certain elements. These will be mainly minor changes though, more of to flesh out the characters (something I find lacking compared to the plot, which is already borrowed to begin with). Thanks for your understanding.
> 
> And once again, thank you so much for reading this!


	3. Convergence 1.3

I nudged Contessa, trying to be as quiet as possible. We were in earshot.

"Sure hoping this is the delivery," I whispered.

"As much as it pains you to hear this, I'd side with her over you any day, given where we stand."

I recoiled, hand on my chest as I let out a gasp of betrayal. I knew she had been teasing - and I obliged - but it stung a little to know that. It was the truth, after all. We were mere traveling acquaintances, and I did owe her a heck lot.

Contessa strode forward as Roxanne almost marched towards us, and they embraced. The height difference wasn't as large as the both of us, but enough that it looked awkward. It was even more uncomfortable to look at, given how rigid Roxanne’s arms were. When she broke away, she patted down her dress, and took to re-establishing her prim and proper demeanor. I wondered whether it was because she was an awkward teenager or the guise of being a Gym Leader. The marching alone was so stiff, I wondered if she took her rock motif in stride.

She had to stand there, almost at attention, and an uneasy twenty seconds passed before Contessa had to break the silence. "It's been awhile, right?"

“I hope you are settling in well.” Each word seemed to be properly enunciated, far too formal, but then Contessa gave the girl a pat on her back. She almost literally shook the poor thing, and Roxanne loosened up to be less of an insufferable. Contessa was saying some stuff about not needing to be such a party-pooper or something. Wasn’t paying much attention.

“I’m fine, thank you very much.” Contessa grinned. “You might need to watch out for the undergrads these days. There was one outside the school pooling money and kindness for college. Clearly more than a few in a financial pinch. Hope you can pull your weight a bit, as the chairman of the Students’ Union Council. Make life easier for them."

Roxanne did a facepalm - which I didn’t know she was capable of. “Ugh. They keep popping up these days. But you’re right, it’s a problem. I’ll do what I can."

“Just don’t go too harsh on them, alright? She was harmless, and very polite."

The gym leader nodded, before changing the subject. "Not too shabby I hope?” Roxanne grinned, motioning to her gym. "We renovated a little, refurbished and got more space. I keep telling the Federation that being a rock type gym, I need more space. But no, they point to Kanto and Sinnoh. We Rock type users tend to be placed really low on the spectrum. It’s either the first or second gym, and we don’t even have an Elite Four representative! Even the Bug types have one!”

Contessa chuckled. “Looks like you should’ve chosen a different type. It makes sense, given that two out of three starter types have an advantage of Rock.”

“Hey, I don’t choose my inclination. The same way others can’t choose their sexuality or gender preference thing.” She sounded fuzzily unsure, rare for a stellar student.

“Watch it,” I mumbled. “Don’t equate your insignificant, petty troubles to others’ attacks on their very identity.” I got a harsh pat on the shoulder for that.

Roxanne continued with her rant. "It's not about age either. I mean I am one of the youngest, but just look at Tate and Liza! Their getup is huge, and they've been granted loads of weird gizmos. Look,” she gestured around. "I just have this tiny, pathetic maze that even a three year old can go through! And I wouldn't be so sad about it if I had more competent challengers. Nobody thinks about revisiting the first gym. Can’t go all out and I have to entertain a swath of Treeckos and Mudkips."

“Sounds harsh,” I started sarcastically. “Why would you ever subject yourself to such torture."

She was already on a roll, clearly not realising it was someone else talking. "It’s not my fault that I have the level cap imposed on me! Having to constantly deal with rookie trainers is bo-ring! I don’t wanna be doing this for the rest of my life! It’s been like two years and I can’t take it!"

Her cheeks puffed up, and I could see the child in her. She was after all, around my sister’s age. A teen. A genius, but still a kid like me. Kinda. The facade of being larger than life crumbling away.

“Well, little miss, then why don’t you just take a break? A vacation would be nice, and I heard it’s beautiful in Sinnoh this time of the year.” Contessa was teasing her, but made a point.

Roxanne became more obnoxious. "Not everyone is as carefree as you, Contessa! I have obligations. Contracts. Responsibilities. A place to be in literally all the time. I have to dish out badges like candy on Halloween except Halloween’s every day and do you know how annoying it is to be the suburban mum who was to open the door with a smile on her face all the time to these… kids?!"

"And who wanted that for herself?"

A silence followed, Roxanne stunned by the words. She was cornered.

Her voice became hushed, and when she spoke, put a great deal of emotion into her words. I almost felt sympathy for her. “You know. I’ve told you. I’ve always wanted to be a leader since young. I’ve worked hard for it. I’ve done what I can. And I’ve earned it, but… this isn’t what I imagined it to be. This is the dream, but I still feel wide awake. It’s not horrible, but I just thought that there’d be more…"

“Things aren’t always what we make them out to be. I know it’s not all that glamorous, and that it’s tough too. It has to be, that’s why they selected you.” Contessa hugged her again, fingers at the small of her back. Roxanne gave a weary smile, peeking at the door to ensure they weren’t interrupted. I suppose she could use the excuse of being ‘challenged’ at this point.

Touching, but I wasn’t a sap for moments like these.

"Ahem." I coughed, tapping my foot impatiently. Roxanne's whiny monologue got annoying much earlier on, and I had been ignored for too long.

"Ah! You two haven't been introduced. Roxanne, this is Zi Ying, my current traveling companion of one day. Zi Ying, Rustboro's star student and...well you know."

"I'm well aware.” I replied, curt. Roxanne reached out a hand, but I didn't shake it.

"Forgot to tell you, Roxy, but-"

Roxanne snapped. "Don't call me that!"

“She kinda has a thing against um, trainers in general. Gym leaders especially, if you extrapolate,” Contessa finished, ignoring her plea.

Those eyes took a long, hard look at me, as though wondering whether to regard me as dangerous or dismissive. But I suppose I was worth my company. A quick nod conveyed begrudging, neutral respect.

"So how did you two meet?" It was my turn to have a say. Questions that I had.

Contessa rubbed her chin. "Long story, but let's say that she helped me settle into Hoenn pretty well. I met her once when I moved, and we've been in sporadic contact since. Been some time since then."

"Not the full story," Roxanne wagged a finger. "This loser was struggling on one of the Pokemon forums back when she was researching Hoenn. Some of the students were so amused that they kinda made a spectacle of it. I happened to be there, and could not believe the amount of incompetence that I insisted to step in. After a very tiring hour of interference, I finally got her the information she wanted, as well as how to work the user interface." Roxanne was enjoying herself now. "As daft as she could be. But, she's one if the warmest personalities I've had in my short experience of life. And I guess even though we've known each other for a short period, Contessa's someone I can call a true friend."

Contessa ruffled her hair, which messed up what must've taken a great deal of time and effort to prepare. I watched Roxanne's shrieks, not even hiding my glee. "You nerd."

"Only the truth," Roxanne replied, squealing and wrestling her way out of Contessa's grasp. It was fun, even just watching them.

"You too huh," I mumbled, inaudible. "Though not really as well."

"Hmm?" Contessa perked up, and I shook my head that it was nothing.

She then produced a Pokeball, extending it to Roxanne with one arm. It shone, glistened, like a polished stone. I could see the faint, bumpy outline of the Pokemon sitting inside, idle and awaiting.

“A present,” Contessa smiled, as she placed it in Roxanne’s palms. “I know you’ve never been to Sinnoh, and you’re missing out on the exquisite fauna.” She closed the leader’s fingers for her, a nest for the new Pokemon. “I want you to have it. A Craindos, native to my homeland."

One of Roxanne’s hands went to her mouth. “You didn’t have to! I mean… wow! Thank you!"

“Don’t mention it,” Contessa replied. “I do owe you myself. So thank you."

I would’ve joked for them to kiss already, but that would be in bad taste. I held on to my dastardly impulses, my lips pressed harder together than usual.

“Listen, Con. I’d love to go for lunch with you, hang out more or something. Would you mind waiting for a bit? I think there might be some trainers, and I’ll wrap up my shift and we,” she did some pointy gesture thing, “her included I guess. Could, grab a bite?"

Contessa gave a pained smile. “I’d love to, but we’re only just passing by for now. Our final destination is Mauville to get the little girl’s leg patched up, and I’ve still got another errand to complete before we depart from Rustboro. Perhaps another time?"

The disappoint was clear in Roxanne’s face, but she did her best not to show it. “Another time, then. Don’t go scooting on me for another six months! Next week is good, if you have the time."

“I do.” They both exchanged a smile.

We headed towards the gym entrance, a leisurely stroll, the two of them saying their farewells. I kicked the floor, hands in my pockets, my heel scraping against it as I wobbled, unsteady on my stiff leg. I was no doubt a little grumpy, being left at the side but if Contessa wanted this, it was nice I guess.

“So, catch up soon?"

“Catch up soon."

I had one foot out the door, but I stopped. Halted in mid air, pirouetted back in while quivering, and put my foot down back in. My hands were still in my pockets, so I basically almost fell over because I decided to prioritise looking cool over balance.

“Hey, Rox."

She perked up, amused and offended at once. “Yes?"

I teetered back in, pacing around her in circles, a hawk eyeing prey. “You’ve gotta do something about the student thing - don’t brush me off. It’s important, and I know Connie here brought it up in passing, but I feel that it’s important."

Standing next to her, she was of middling height: still taller than lil’ ol’ me. I poked her in the stomach, which was surprisingly soft, and she didn’t even flinch. “Roxanne, you have the power because of your position. And given how much emphasis placed on education and being a scholar yourself, you need to help them. I’m serious here."

“Serious is something I’ve always been,” she replied monotone, expression now blank and hardened. She directed my finger away, slowly and almost dramatically. “Please don’t do that again."

Backing off, hands up, I tried to make my point amicably. "Okay, but promise that to me? I know I'm this haughty little girl you've just met, but hey, do it for the young ones?"

Roxanne eyed me suspiciously. “And tell them that a young girl with frizzy, messy hair is to take the credit? What exactly is your point in doing this?"

“Don’t need to credit little old me. I prefer to do things the unconventional way, unlike-"

“Enough. Do you have a problem with the way I do things? Are you some kind of an anti-establishment hipster? News flash, kid, you’re too young to know even a smidgen of what this world is like." This felt like one of the lectures someone at the Pokemon school would give. What a drag.

I sighed. "I do, actually. And don't play the age card with me, you're barely much older than I am."

Roxanne stared daggers at me. "Unfortunately for you, I am an authority. I am known for my competence - and you? If we were to settle this with our Pokemon, there'd be no doubt as to the result."

"Oh really?" I sauntered, teasing. "Pretty sure the trainer makes the Pokemon."

"That was my point," said Roxanne.

My knuckles cracked as I stretched it out. "I just remembered that your specialty is Rock and not Ground. This would make things a lot easier...

"Oh, an electric type up your sleeve? I know an uneducated pleb like you might not be very familiar with the basics of typing, as that matchup is fundamentally un-effective for you, but..." She let the rest of the statement trail off.

Contessa intervened, stepping between the closing gap between the both of us. "Hey, lighten it up. No need to get hasty and talk about-"

Roxanne snapped her fingers. "Stay out of this Connie, this top student’s going to teach her a lesson she’ll never forget."

I scoffed rather loudly. "Pretty sure it doesn't work that way. You just gonna churn out all the facts you rote-memorized?"

“Rascal."

“Stuck-up."

“Brat."

“Stiff."

“At least I have some backbone."

“Do you know who you’re talking to? I’ll show you backbone when you step up instead of your empty threats."

“Ah. You’re new to this. Don’t you know it’s customary for the Gym Leader to be challenged?"

“Tch. I don’t play the same game but if you insist, take this as my challenge, bookworm."

“You want this?"

“Oh yeah? Come and get it!"

“You sure."

“Oh, positive."

“100%?"

“Gonna wimp out on me, Rox?"

“Don’t call me that-"

“Maybe you two should just-"

"Come on out, Tyranitar!"

The whole gym shuddered, the weight of the pseudo-Legendary Pokemon almost too much for the building to handle. It towered above me, condescending with their head cast in shadow. The wind started to howl as wisps of sand stirred beneath my feet, and moved to form a vortex around the beast.

Roxanne was in her zone, looking almost ominous from where she stood. “I’ve asked Tyranitar to restrain herself, if not the sandstorm would go haywire, and that wouldn’t be very nice, would it?"

My middle finger itched, but it would be a tad vulgar for someone my age. I stuck out my ring finger instead, followed by my tongue. Then for good measure, switched fingers anyway. Really couldn’t resist.

"Guess not."

A snap of her fingers, and sand burst out in all directions with nigh explosive force. Tyranitar roared, The storm impeded my vision, and I suspected that my opponent could get past that.

I shielded the outpour of sand with my arms, before I got my trusty Go-Goggles out - an essential for exploring the Route 111 desert. Now at least, it would just be a little cloudy. When this was all over, we all had to take a good shower because screw this sand.

And then I heard the ever familiar whir, the frolicking rainbow aura twirling to the keystone’s music. The flash, as Tyranitar stood even taller, her armour now adorned with protruding extensions. The Mega's belly was a molten red, the larval pattern contrasting against her body, the colours and contortions striking fear into even the bravest hearts. A beast of umbrage, of mountains, the frame and awe of dinosaurian heritage embedded into each step she took. A foe I had never faced before.

“That’s not fair!” I shouted, complaining. “Why the hell those everybody and their mother flaunt their freaking Megas these days?!"

"If you’re not caught up with the game, you’ve already lost before anything’s begun!” She prophecized my defeat as a matter of fact, her tone mocking, haughty.

Mega-Tyranitar, okay maybe just Tyranitar for simplicity’s sake, adopted a fighting stance, on the defensive and daring me to make the first move. I took it.

“Fletchling! Let’s go!"

Fletchling burst into flames, a beacon amidst the cover my enemy granted me. The warm from his glowing wings emanated around me, as I got ready to deal with what I had no plan against. Like holy hell she wasn’t playing around.

I pointed, a gesture meant more for dramatic flair than an actual command for attack as Fletchling shot towards Tyrantiar. A distraction more than anything.

He circled, one, two, three times around the flailing beast, careful to avoid her before coming back. A single hit would take out Fletchling. Okay, that actually went for every single Pokemon I had.

Roxanne wasted no time. “Stone Edge!"

I swore under my breath, ducking to one side with Fletchling, as he perched on my shoulder once again. I had to remember that he didn’t fly that well. Noibat screeched in the distance, getting clear away from the stones that erupted from the ground. I couldn’t prance around Tyranitar forever.

“It’s to my advantage that you ain’t pulling any hard punches,” Roxanne taunted. “I can actually take the time to set things up!"

My stomach sank. I had barely enough time to prepare as she called out her next move. “Rock Polish!"

I heard the roar of Tyranitar, saw the glow despite the howling storm, the white sheen that enveloped her. Tyranitar was built to be a hulk - a lumbering, punishing tank that dealt as much as it took. Speed was her weak point and with it now doubled, she was beyond threatening. She alone could tear apart complete competitive teams.

Fletchling chirped, raring to go. I gave him a reluctant tap, and he set off, belly smouldering, straight at the beast. But he wasn’t even halfway when the silhouette disappeared, too fast for me to follow. I realised my mistake, with my partner a dead target.

“Down, boy! Cool!"

Tyranitar stalked from the rear, claw coming down in a slash that came an inch away from Fletchling. Probably even intentional. My bird turned off his flame a second too late, as he swooped, braving the harsh elements and returning to me. The sandstorm was wearing him down slowly but surely. The next time he would go out would be his last.

“Contessa, can I have a loan, please?"

She stood at the back, arms crossed. Clearly unhappy about this whole thing. She pretended not to hear me.

“Hey, a little help here!” I raised my voice, a little louder, but just playing along. Her head tilted to face me a fraction, and though clouded by the dust, I could tell she was giving me a ‘you asked for this’ look or something.

“I did tell you whose side I’d take when it came down to it.” She shrugged, noncommittal.

I hit the ground, shoulder bruising as another Stone Edge came rushing my way. My leg was crumbling, shaky. I was faced with a hulk that could move faster than anything here, with my mobility restricted to pivoting on one good leg. That was brilliant.

Cursing, I crouched, keeping low to avoid detection, almost prone. I whistled, pointed, and snapped. Noibat came rushing in, then away, Fletchling still close to me. Ralts mirrored every move I had been making since the start, hugging my calves. Joltik was forced to do up another crude bandage job of my leg. We were desperate.

Then the shouts came, and I could make out Contessa panicking. “What the devil did you do?"

A small glimmer of hope welled within me as Noibat descended, avoiding rocks from Tyranitar and plopped the Pokeball in my hand. Good girl. Without any instruction she took off, the distraction for now. Roxanne decided to entertain me, sending Tyranitar careening after Noibat. I could only pray that she would be careful enough.

“Damn your pesky bat! Must’ve been her Frisk ability!"

I afforded myself a grin. “Nope,” I whispered, “that’s not her ability. Noibat’s just a really good thief."

Then with all the strength I could with my left arm, I summoned the fighter from within its home. The Breloom popped out with ease, my new, temporary partner to end this stupid display of arrogance and superiority.

“-Won’t listen to you!” I heard bits of Contessa over the bellowing wind. A challenge? One that I would win, no doubt.

“Stone Edge!"

“Mach Punch!"

The two collided, the priority of my Breloom allowing him to strike at the erupting rock before it got halfway to me. It shattered easily, and there were shouts of protest from both sides.

“Bullshit!"

“Not possible!"

Taken aback on two completely different counts. I revelled in the opportunity for extensive exposition. “Not surprising, Connie! I could tell that Breloom’s been recently caught, and since it’s stuck in a cooped up ball all day long his attachment is superfluous at most. When it comes down to it, the master is the one who holds the ball."

Then turning to focus on my opponent, I smirked, the Tyranitar wary, its glowing eyes cutting through the sandy haze. “Normally a Mach Punch wouldn’t be able to counter a move as strong as Stone Edge, but you see, Breloom here is Technician boosted. Suddenly, low powered moves pack a whole lot more punch. I’d be careful about wasting your moves. If I remember correctly, Stone Edge doesn’t have many Power Points."

I could imagine Roxanne seething, then just as quickly returning to her stone cold facade, unreadable behind the veil of sand. The number of times she could use that move would be down to the fingers on one hand. If anything-

“Stone Edge!"

She raised her arm, shouting, and the room almost seemed to cave in on itself. I felt completely off balance and I was lying down. The force at which stones were hurling itself was strong enough to even displace the freaking ground. A show of power if anything else, but that did something to me, as much as I didn’t want to admit it. She must’ve wasted two moves, and she was telling me that she could afford to despite being limited. I was painfully reminded that she was if anything, giving me face. Or not.

“M-ma’am!” A timid, though naggy voice cut through the ruckus. Rocks continued to dislodge and discharge, tombs settling down from above and entrapping me further. Breloom yelped, and I willed it to stay close to me. Chaos still reigned. The voice continued notwithstanding. “You’ll tear the place apart if you keep this up! The damages a-aren’t worth it!"

The aide from earlier. He probably would’ve been staring in awe at the display, if he weren’t shitting his pants at the same time. I could almost hear a chuckle, a newfound motivation in Roxanne’s voice.

"The gym might be hopeless but if there's one thing good about it, I trust its structural integrity! It was built sturdy, to last intense battles like these."

Without missing a beat, she pointed towards me. “Another for good measure! Stone-"

But Tyranitar had already long vanished, and must’ve moved the moment Roxanne opened her mouth. I rolled over, facing my back.

“Mach-"

The lack of cooperation between us showed, and I couldn't react fast enough to give a verbal command. I could only see the fall, not even registering that the hit connected. My eye twitched, as my fists tightened. I was glad that the sandstorm obscured my vision - I didn't want to see the look on Contessa's face.

“-Edge."

Breloom was still conscious, but had already taken a very good beating from just one blow. Tyranitar retreated, ever ominous at Roxanne’s side.

“The difference between you and I is that I don’t have to give commands straight out for my Pokemon to execute them."

I rolled my eyes, before diverting my attention to the fallen. Breloom was in bad shape. No way he could throw a decent punch now. But I needed him for just a bit longer. Just a bit...

"If you apologize and plead for mercy, maybe I'll just set the Craindos on you. Fair enough given that I've just literally gotten it."

The way she said 'gotten' made my stomach turn. I spat, out of spite and also to get sand out of my mouth. My lips were dry, and my voice hoarse as I shouted an expletive. I heard a hand smacking a forehead a few paces behind me.

"Suit yourself," Roxanne shrugged, before pointing her finger towards the sky. "Have it your way."

Rocks flew, and I had Ralts on the defensive, no options left. She could barely hold them back, and nearly passed out from a single barrage. Her psychic abilities were raw, yet to be polished.

"You scum! You're at the heart of what's wrong with the world!"

Had to keep talking, delay her longer. It helped that I really wanted to sock her in her face, the words ringing true in my throat. I hated this. I hated her.

“You trainers, capturing and enslaving your Pokemon in these industrially mass-manufactured balls, pitting them against each other! Putting them through hellish suffering for your own selfish needs, making them fight your sick games for you! And for what? Honour, money, glory? Sport? And some even have the gall to say that their Pokemon like it? Why would you do such a thing? Why-"

I felt a pillar of rock rise behind me, cutting me off. Not a Stone Edge, she probably only had one left. Saving it for last. But then Tyranitar had at most two other offensive moves she could capitalise on. Wasn’t very smart of me, hoping to win this in a contest of attrition. But it was the only one I could play.

“I don’t know what will get through that thick skull of yours, whatever childish fantasy you’ve been feeding yourself.” Roxanne dismissed me so easily, as though what I said was nothing but puerile babble. It angered me further, and I lashed out, sending Fletchling into the fray one last time. I could hear the sigh, the careless swat, and saw my precious bird go down, a falling star into the sea of brown. I howled.

“Bitch!"

Noibat went out now, screeching and flapping, a hodgepodge of sonic interference meant to confuse and dissuade. It was jarring, and Roxanne was brought to her knees, hands clasped over her head though I knew it was no use. The frequencies she operated at would travel through flesh and bone, drilling straight into her head. A kind of minute torture I was only too happy to implement.

I rode on Noibat’s sound, my voice going directly into her brain. "That was my partner! You hurt him! A young hatchling who hasn't learnt how to properly fly yet!" My rage knew no bounds.

"Ngaaaahh!" Roxanne shouted, writhing with a migraine. Tyranitar was on standby.

"Taste this, and remember! This is but a fraction of pain you've inflicted on countless others to get to where you are. Are you satisfied yet? Huh?"

She eyed me, and I could see the piercing, hateful stare as she willed herself to respond. "Are you satisfied?"

"W-what?" I was taken aback at her redirection.

"Aren't you the hypocrite here? Acting all righteous, when you're the one sending your Pokemon into a hopeless battle! Ngh... when you insist on the moral high ground and getting them even more hurt instead. How many have already gotten injured in this stupid, pointless battle!"

It made me stop, and in my hesitation, the Tyranitar charged. Stupid stupid. No time to think. It was now or never.

“Now! Breloom, Grass Knot!"

The gnarl of grass sprouted from the ground, a viridescent blessing that the foolish Tyranitar crashed into, a trick that would work only once, but every time. And as the clumsy beast fell, the web I had Joltik spend the entire time weaving caught her, suspending Tyranitar...

…except not really. String wasn’t designed to hold so much weight, and they kept snapping, Tyranitar tumbling, and I needed to follow up or she wouldn’t be caught in my snare any longer.

“Discharge!"

The string lattice was meant to be conducting, and with all its might, Joltik let the fuses blow, the current flowing through and straight to Tyranitar’s core. There would be a sizzling sound amidst the sandstorm’s song as it thudded to the ground, then slowly got up.

My electricity would deal superficial damage, the shock barely registering due to the insanely thick pupated armour it wore, and also typing disadvantage. But that wasn't the point. My goal was to leave it paralyzed, something my Joltik could do nine times out of ten. That would deal with the speed. Static hindered Tyranitar’s movements, negating the effects of Rock Polish and bringing her back to the shuffling beast she was. I hadn’t planned any further than this, but one step at a time. My aim was never to injure, but just to hinder. I would have to spin a tighter trapping or something.

Breloom disappeared from my side, probably going back to his owner. Couldn’t blame him, but the tripping would really help, though Tyranitar was going to be much more careful now. All the same, I was equally screwed. Cause Roxanne was pissed.

With two fainted Pokemon, one the size of my pinky, and another that could only shriek annoyingly - and was now tired - yep, pretty screwed.

“Tyranitar!” Roxanne heaved, incensed. “Rock Polish!"

Crap I hadn’t thought about that.

Static caused Tyranitar to struggle, but this wasn’t a real match, so what were turns anyway? Tyranitar had all the time in the world to set up, and all the time to wait. Roxanne probably would’ve made her do it again, just to rub it in. Paralysis was child’s play to her.

Tyranitar rumbled, and Noibat floundered above me, the sandstorm whittling her away as each second passed. But I had nothing left to spare, and I whispered a prayer of luck to my partner, one last ditch attempt at the dramatic, a ruse.

She helped me stand up, the good girl she was. When I got my footing, I extended my hand, shouting, as Noibat charged. Roxanne was waiting, and the rocks burst forth from the cracks in the ground, for what would be her final move.

“Stop!"

Fire erupted between us, rotating tails of flame leaking out from the centre. Noibat gave out a cry of surprise, and veered left, skidding to a halt far away from the blaze. Monferno stood at the eye of the cyclone, gnashed teeth mirroring his trainer’s displeasure. I recognised the brilliant light for what it was, and instantly hopped backwards, away. My leg gave out, and I crumbled, knees suffering the brunt of the fall. I would’ve admired it again, except this time it was used to stop me, not rescue me. My heart sank. Also my knees did hurt a shit load.

The sandstorm immediately subsided as Roxanne called Tyranitar back. A few seconds later, and things would’ve gotten messy. Prolonged heat to sand would’ve created a storm of glass and that would’ve been even worse. Shards flying everywhere are beyond dangerous.

Contessa stood just paces away from Monferno, the fire curving around her, dementedly dancing and licking the charred floor. She raised a hand, and where the flames were, only charcoal scars were left on the tiles.

“You two.” Contessa enunciated each word carefully, each syllable heavy with implied severity. “Enough. Knock it off."

Roxanne backed off, hands up. “Easy, girl. We’ll stop."

I was lying on the ground, so all I could give was a thumbs up and an apologetic grin. Also, my leg was twisted at an angle grotesque enough that Contessa gave off a low groan. Could only shrug as Joltik wrapped it up again and I was helped to my feet.

And then a fuming Contessa strode forth, and with a good whap brought me to one knee. My head swelled a little, and I rubbed the sore spot while I heard sniggers from the insufferable gym leader.

“Oh, don’t start with me, young lady."

I could hear shrieks, as they both disappeared behind a wall, followed by what I assumed was a good but futile struggle, and Contessa dragged her out by the ear, a lot of ‘ouch’s and ‘sorry’s. She shoved Roxanne forward, who was now on her knees, face to face with me.

There was a silence that hung for far longer than it should have.

“You look like a dweeb. Take those off."

I blinked, and agreed. Probably looked like a super doofus with those goggles. I took them off, then used the rubber to catapult residue sand into Roxanne. She squealed, pretending to hit me but stopped short. "If I had a book in my hand I'd give you a good whack!"

“Prick,” I mumbled. “Insufferable snot."

“Raucous, rowdy, forest bumpkin.” She stood up, arms crossed, looking away from me, but opened one eye, chuckling a little. I couldn’t help but let off a laugh myself.

She extended a hand. “No hard feelings?"

“Many,” I faux-grumbled. “You tried to kill me in at least six different ways or something."

Roxanne pretended to withdraw her help, before actually getting me up. “Sheesh, and I was starting to think that maybe you’re not all that bad, just… different."

“Different is… okay, I guess." The words had meaning, and the short silence that ensued allowed us to take it in.

“Look,” she started, seemingly at a loss of words for what seemed like the first time in a long time. “I don’t think you’re right, but not a whole lot wrong either. This whole thing is… complicated, to say the least. There’s no black or white here. I can tell you, honestly, that I do care for my Pokemon. They’re not tools or fighting machines I use for my own entertainment or for all the good things in life… I’ve trained alongside them, gone through hardship with them, cared for them more like a partner than raising something to do my bidding. They’re my partners too."

That word. I tried to understand it myself, but there was little doubt that she was genuine. “Partners,” I repeated.

Roxanne nodded her head, giving me a pat on the back. “I won’t say you’re childish, because you’ve shown to be clearly beyond your years. Idealistic maybe, but hey it’s dreamers like you that make the biggest ripples and waves in this world, huh?"

“Dreamer,” I repeated again, in a sort of daze-like trance.

Roxanne gave me another pat, this time for assurance. “See you around then, dreamer. By the way, that was some match… or whatever it was. Maybe some other time?"

I waved it off. “Nah, I’ll have to say no to that."

“Suit yourself,” she shrugged, before looking around at the complete disarray and wreckage of her dream. “Damn it, someone’s going to have to clean this up.” I could hear groans coming from the corners of the gym. Boulders and sand were strewn, scattered all about. We really did a number on the infrastructure. The building still stood tall, a solid testament to the spirit of stone.

Contessa shook Roxanne’s hand, exchanging a final few farewells, and we were off. It took only a few self conscious paces to feel the sand all up in every nook and cranny. I cringed, and after an excruciating turn of the head to look back at Contessa, knew that she felt the same way.

I gave a grin that showed my teeth. “Shower?"

“Shower,” Contessa agreed, giving me an affectionate look again that suggested that maybe she’d somewhat forgiven me for my little misadventure back there. Had to do my best not to upset my new traveling companion from now on.

“Shower,” I said once more, as it really did bear repeating.

Sand sucks.  
\---

Almost eleven in the morning now, and after a quick shower and a short rest, we were off. Slightly behind schedule, but hey when you just went up against a gigantic death dinosaur some concessions have to be made.

I sat on Contessa’s Linoone, at her insistence considering how beat up my leg was. Ralts joined me, humming a random tune as my avian friends soared above. Joltik was nestled in the nape of my neck as usual.

We took an estimated four minute walk down Rustboro’s brick pavement, a straight avenue branching off at ninety degree angles into horizontal roads. Our destination would be the Devon Corporation, Contessa apparently agreeing to do a delivery job from Rustboro to Slateport (how convenient) for a little more cash.

Devon Corporation was the tallest building in Rustboro, and its interior lush, the result of the wealth that comes from distributing premier Pokemon products. They focused more on the technology part, which was what little I knew about the company. My mechanic used to work for them, before he decided that maybe a little small time business was what he wanted. He’d tell me about all the cool projects he used to work on, both commercial and industrial.

When we reached the second highest floor, we were greeted by one of the chief engineers and her second-in-charge, a svelte lady with olive skin, and a hunched student with overly large glasses respectively. They greeted Contessa with a swift handshake, before showing us package, a rectangular box sealed with adhesive - maybe a Goomy’s or something. The lady explained to Contessa the details of the transaction, who it was meant for, what to be careful about yada yada. I couldn’t stop looking at the caricature of a university nerd, his comical glasses really just too big.

The package left the engineer’s hands, handed over to Contessa.

And then the window broke, alarms blared, and I immediately whispered a set of instructions to Joltik, well-versed in the drill we had prepared for so many times. And my aunts called me paranoid. It pays to think of every possible shitty situation you could get in.

Blue was the only colour I saw when I got knocked over, the uniform of the criminal who bashed through me. He snatched the package out of Contessa’s hands, movements almost feral, reactions inhuman and too quick. He bolted for the door...

…only to trip, face falling flat. The nigh invisible string I had Joltik hang up across the door did the trick. It was the simplest measure to counteract a robbery.

Except that the man literally glitched, almost dissipating and swirling into an incoherent mess before what lay beyond the door was a mere fox, package in mouth.

Freaking Zorua.

The little devil fox took flight, careening out of the door as Fletching gave chase, no doubt ready to send a volley of fireballs at the thing, embers to burn and impede but to no avail. The scruffy little demon was too slippery, leaping around the scattershot fire pellets, nudging the package along.

But they weren't large enough to carry the package. Unfortunately, neither was Fletchling, so it was a hilariously pathetic show of two small Pokemon scraping against a package being pushed along. Zorua changed form into a Mightyena, something with jaws wide enough to wrastle it away as it bounded down the corridor just as someone caught up, and out another window.

It spoke volumes more about how incompetent we were, an engineer immediately falling into the same trap as he tried to exit the door, tripping over and I could only make some unintelligible sound in frustration. He blocked the way for a good ten seconds which cost us the last chances of taking back the package in the building.

"This is why we shouldn't have so many windows," the head engineer grumbled, stuck between alarm and amusement. She had rolled over the grimacing hindrance, that burden of an engineer. She was the first to arrive after clearing the path. I was next, immediately darting - as fast as possible with a screwed up leg - to the window where Fletchling had flown out of to give further chase. The head engineer's aide caught up, out of breath, patting her shoulder.

"Devon started off as a mansion after all," he shrugged, helplessly looking at the shattered window. I motioned for more people to come to the window instead of standing there like idiots. Contessa made her way forth, and we saw the Mightyena bumbling through Rustboro, weaving through shouting civilians and across the bridge, Fletchling close behind but otherwise rather helpless. I could extrapolate the thief's destination, if not their route.

"Petalburg Forest," I whispered, just as Contessa took my arm and we got ready to move. She didn't have to, but I was the handicapped here.

The head engineer paced besides us as we descended the stairs, walking but swiftly on my account. "Where are you going? This hardly concerns you!"

"The package was already handed over to me when it was stolen," Contessa elaborated, but her gaze still straight ahead, determined. "It's my responsibility now, and I won't hear any complains. We'll get it back and we have to leave now."

The head engineer stopped, letting us go. "Suit yourself," she hollered, voice softer as we made our way out. "I'd love to help, but I don't have any battling Pokemon."

I wanted to point out that technically I was the same, but it wouldn't help now. Again having to control my stupid impulses. Contessa let Linoone loose, and I grabbed the Pokemon's fur tight as I got ready for a short, bumpy ride. My Pokemon trailed behind, already knowing where to go even if they fell behind.

Linoone bounded forth, Contessa close behind. Through the town, across the bridge, and into the thick deep of layered leaves and grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter! Pretty much a double chapter if you go by word count. Thanks for sticking until the end if you did (since you're reading this).
> 
> This chapter had a lot of firsts for me. Writing Pokemon battles - or any form of action sequence - is always tough, because in such situations it's always better to show than to speak, but with only the abstraction of words to express the situation, it becomes something tough. Another was dealing with Roxanne. The Pokemon canon (going by the games) don't really inject a lot of personality into its characters, so I basically had to draw on my own interpretation, as well as snatching some parts of different Pokemon series/spinoffs (Pokemon Adventures for example). Seconds and Thirds is generally a remix of sorts, so I hope you enjoy what I've done so far! I've also taken creative liberty with worldbuilding - for example the 'fact' that the Pokemon Federation gives level caps to the Gym Leaders, and that each leader is actually a fearsome trainer in their own right but forced to use a certain preset team.
> 
> Then there was pacing, and I couldn't really find a way to cut this right (regrettably, 1.4 is much much shorter) because of how I wanted the chapters to flow. I'm sorry if the great disparity in chapter wordcount upsets some of you - I'll do my best to rectify my pacing in the future!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! Do leave comments if you have any, and once again, thanks for reading.


	4. Convergence 1.4

Petalburg Forest is Hoenn's resident haven of the tropical, a respectable size spanning the length of Rustboro itself but otherwise smaller in comparison to other forests. Trudging through it is still no small feat, winding paths and perilous ledges making the journey a sweat even for the most seasoned adventurers.

We bashed through the fray, silver sunlight filtering through the canopy. The dust we kicked up was ever more visible against the shimmering splendour of the raining radiance. Linoone took point, his keen sense of smell guiding him, guiding us. I slipped off his back moments upon entering the forest, rolling and then hobbling, the balancing act too strenuous for my arms.

“Aroooo!"

“Which way, boy?” Contessa jogged at a steady pace, a marathoner’s rhythm. I kept a good distance behind, Noibat leading me. Looking above, I could spot Fletchling high above the trees, still hot on our thief’s heels.

I pushed apart a branch, only for it to recoil and smack back into my face. “Fletchling’s on that Zorua’s tail. I could get him to set a flare up in the sky, make it even easier to pinpoint their location."

Contessa leaped over a ledge, as Linoone continued prowling, snout gliding across the grassy terrain. “Sure, girl. Anything to help."

My hands made an ‘okay’ symbol and I blew through it, our code word for ‘fire’. Tapping Noibat, she took off to relay the message to Fletchling. In less than a minute we saw flame go up at 2’o clock, and headed towards the flare.

Throughout it all, Joltik kept going round and round my leg, working tirelessly to repair it as it broke apart. I couldn’t keep this up for long, the chase, and hoped to come to our confrontation already.

I got what I hoped for. A dash of marine amidst the sea of green immediately stood out. “There!” I shouted and pointed, Linoone already a few steps ahead of me and charging out. We got into a sort of mini clearing, spacious enough for a few young kids to play ball. Fletchling and Noibat circled overhead, as the Mightyena-Zorua reverted to its original form, placing the package in front of their trainer.

He was incredibly tanned and toned - the first thing I noticed - how the colour of his skin contrasted yet complemented his striped navy shirt. That thing that was supposed to pass off as some kind of a sailor uniform. The bandana, the gloves, the ripped jeans - all signs of a ruffian, a thug, a freaking pirate. Except we were on land, and well. Far from the sea.

“That’s not yours to keep,” Contessa stated very matter-of-factly, the most obvious thing in the world. Her arms were wide in implicit threat, as she slowly made her way forward, Zorua’s trainer wary of her. I eyeballed his hand, which slowly slipped behind his back, no doubt reaching for a Pokeball at his belt. I would have to make the initiative for the upper hand. I whistled.

Fletching came in for the swoop, as the trainer lunged to one side, Zorua barking before transforming into an intimidating Golbat, wings furled and poised to strike back. An actual Mightyena entered the battle, fangs bared and ready to shred. By now both Breloom and Monferno were out, a chaotic scene. Contessa took control, a single command aimed at the hound.

“Mach Punch!"

Breloom was too slow, but Monferno’s fist connected, sending the Monferno howling and spiralling, the move super effective. The trainer almost growled, sending out his actual Golbat. Monferno’s flames licked the bat-like creature but they were too fast even for the ape. A single, well-executed flying move put the threatening fire-type out of the battle, while the fake one dealt with my real bat and bird. Contessa immediately retreated Breloom, and Linoone was sent out to deal with Golbat, twisting and turning, all feral in a match of speed. She sought to Revive Monferno, her attention divided, as I don’t think she would allow her ace to be taken out so early.

The trainer had another Pokeball in hand. I rolled my eyes, before Joltik crawled back up my elbow, ever so stealthy. I tugged at the string he had woven, connected directly to the trainer’s wrist. The Pokeball fell, rolling away as he was sent to clumsily retrieve it. Fletchling careened back, burning and severing away our connection before he could use it against me.

“What’s taking you so long? We should go!"

Another voice. Female, foreign. More players had entered the scene, making this all very messy. Not good.

Then not one, but two others decked in similar blue-ish attire stepped out of the woods, Pokeballs already drawn as they assessed the situation. A little, disabled girl with first-stage evolution Pokemon, and a mediocre trainer dabbler. Not much of a threat.

But a threat enough.

Another Mightyena, Grimer and then a Carvanha joined, and things were escalating far too quick, far too fast for me to process-

-Contessa was down on one knee, stuck in a goopy substance,

Shouting all about, Noibat flailing downwards, trying to reach me,

Linoone colliding and scratching, wild Pokemon panicking and scattering,

And even more noise, rustling, the teetering of bugs and the chirp of a thousand disturbed cicadas,

Joltik hiding, shrinking, making itself smaller than it could already go, the commotion and fear too much,

A Ninjask from nowhere, perhaps the wild, perhaps a passer-by - no, definitely another trainer - the commotion attracting even more,

Carvanha spewing water, a dribbling fountain that clashed with the bug, Mightyena howling to an absent moon, a confidence booster that reaffirmed its status as the alpha of a pack,

Ralts clutching to my leg, before things returned into focus, my heart rate slowing, reassessing everything once again with a clarity I didn’t have before. Rats helped to calm me, lighten the strain on my psyche. I gave her a little squeeze of thanks as I took in the scene before me.

Two more random elements had joined us, making this possibly a three-way. Two sisters, bug catchers from the like of it. Especially the younger sister, sporting the whole wild getup. The older was more prim and proper, almost pristine, wearing a lacy dress sporting a fashion from decades ago. And she carried a freaking parasol. And wore a sun hat - one of the largest, most billowy sun hats I’ve ever seen - okay I'm being distracted here back to the point. They each had at least a Pokemon each out, one Ninjask, Dustox, and a Beautifly.

Turning over to our enemy’s camp, there were now two Mightyenas, one Grimer, one Carvanha, one Zorua-Golbat, one Golbat-Golbat, one Zubat, and a blasted Octillery. There were three very distinct grunts. The earlier one we had chased - blue bandana guy. The other male had no bandana, a shaggy beard, scruffy hair, some tattoo on his right bicep. There was a female, equally dark skinned, crop top and in leggings, with utilitarian neck-length hair that matched mine. All looked like the kind who lived on the fringes of the society, those without a place to belong. Except they all wore matching outfits, which of course couldn’t be a coincidence.

It took me a moment to realize that everyone had actually stopped fighting, and another moment to feel that shrill ringing noise in my head. Noibat was dead centre on the floor, writhing and shrieking, a screech so loud it caused everyone to pause. Now at least, there was time to consolidate things without the anarchy of raging battle.

“Kid,” started one of the male grunts, “you’re going want to think very carefully about what you say next, and walk away, because this doesn’t concern you.” I realised it was directed at the other girl, not me.

“Boo! Are you a trainer or not? I heard a ruckus, and I came over! I demand a battle!” she whined, stomping the ground.

The female grunt gave a sweet smile, patiently explaining to the girl like a small child. Which she was. But it was overly condescending. “Well, this really isn’t a good time. We’re in a rush, you see? And I don’t think novice trainers hanging about Petalburg ought to be engaging us. So take my word for it that if you intend to pursue this further, you’re going to have a bad time."

The way she said those words made me uneasy, because I knew they were partially directed at us. And I believed her.

Bug catcher junior didn’t seem to get it. “I refuse! We made eye contact, didn’t we? That’s the unspoken deal! You have to battle us."

"You’re making a big mistake here,” the last grunt spoke up, eyeing her and her sister very carefully. “Lady,” he addressed the older one. “be a dear and restrain your younger ward."

“I’m just her custodian,” the lady shrugged, demure and aloof. “I protect her, but I don’t control her. I just go along with her whims and fancies. I’ve learnt the hard way that when she really wants something, nothing’s going to stop her." She looked beautiful, dreamy eyes only slightly open as though she would fall asleep any time, twirling the parasol deftly between her fingers. It helped me relax, ground myself during this confrontation.

The first grunt spat on the floor. “Tch, spoiled brat. You really want a world of pain, huh?"

“Bring it, cheeseball,” the younger girl taunted, her Pokemon swarming around her, flanking her and buzzing to go.

“Octillery, Hydro Pump!"

The command came so fast I forgot to dodge. I bent down low, as the cannon of water wracked trees, the high pressure a destructive force that few could parallel.

“That’s more like it!”

Dustox whizzed through the attacks, emanating powder of a sickening purpling hue that wrapped around our opponents like a fog. It descended slowly, but had a wide-reaching effect that covered the area.

“Wing Attack!"

All the flying types flapped their wings wildly, dispersing the spore towards our side of the forest. My Pokemon started coughing violently as I heaved, straining for some fresh air. Noibat managed to divert some of it, but it got a few of us. I started to get drowsy, eyelids fighting to remain open, head nodding.

Contessa however, was as alert as ever. “I’m still here!” she declared, as Monferno sent a plume of fire that cut the battlefield between the other two warring factions.

“You wanna fight too?” the young girl was ever more excited, a twinkle of determination in her eye. “I’m hyped up! Never gone for a three way before-"

And at just that moment, two other figures bashed through the trees, into centre stage.

Judging from the way he dressed, definitely from a dojo. Asian, like me, though I have little clue about his ethnicity. A Sawk stood by his side, their cold rock eyes silently analyzing. Fighting-type martial artists. No doubt as hotheaded as bug girl junior. I silently wished that someone would put up a barrier of some sort so that this didn't get any messier.

"You got to be freaking kidding me!" shouted Zorua's trainer, who didn't even wait for the martial artist to introduce himself. "That's it! GTFO, now!"

His two teammates seemed to agree, withdrawing certain Pokemon and sending new ones out.

In the midst of the blinding light display, I couldn't see what was what.

But when I heard, I knew we'd be pretty fucked.

"Trick Room!"

"Smokescreen!"

A tar like blackness billowed out from them, smog that thickened and left us reeling. I felt numb, insensate as the inky darkness washed over me, and it stayed that way until another flame tore through it, a beacon that we flocked to.

It wasn't Monferno.

A Combusken stood at the epicenter, kicking with ferocious force with flame imbued legs. It turned out to be a pretty shitty idea, as it didn't make the smoke go away. Also, when you're surrounded by thick tendrils of darkness, your aim tends to be off. Nearly got burnt twice, and then decided to stay a distance away.

Beautifly's Silver Wind did a much better job at clearing things up, but by the time we could see again, they were gone. This was kinda bad, given how not very big the forest was. We lost them and they had a head start.

Combusken turned out to be the partner of the elder sister, who looked at me with disdain when I stared at them. "Mm? I'm not allowed to have a starter? Not all of us are so insistent on sticking to our purported type-specialties. You have much to learn if you think stereotypes truly apply in the real world."

"I didn't say that-" I stammered, but she had already ignored me, turning her nose away and dealing with her unhappy sister with the utmost calm. It was eerily entrancing, the way she handled things without a care in the world, her golden, silken hair gliding in the wind as though mirroring her composure.

Bug Junior was undoubtedly throwing a tantrum. "Those stupid cowards! They dared to run away!"

Contessa tugged on my hand. "We need to go. Can you walk?"

"I'll hobble," I wince, stepping carefully as Ralts aided me, keeping me in balance with her psychic abilities.

Our newest member seemed unfazed, inserting himself into our midst. "You need help? Were those criminals?"

Contessa could only give a weary nod, the intensity of today's events building up her fatigue.

"Then let me assist! Let me join you!" It was very random, almost bizarre. "If justice needs to be dealt, then on my honour I shall serve!"

Contessa gave a look which said 'why the hell are you even here what are you doing', then promptly gave up, made a frustrated sound, before motioning him to follow us. He clapped his hands in glee, and before I knew it I was hoisted onto Sawk's shoulders. A pleasant surprise today for once.

"Do not worry! My companion is strong enough to bear your burden! And even if not, then this is for him to train!"

I gave a helpless grin at the word 'burden', but I'll take whatever to keep up now. I heard the rustling of leaves behind us, the sister duo dashing behind.

"If you want to catch them, we should split up! Cover more ground, and when the battle begins again, you can hear it and move over." I tried to make use of her to bring this search to an end soon.

Sister Little seemed to consider this for a moment, before deciding it had enough logic, and following through. "This way!" she hollered, and her sister complied. All I really wanted was for her to get out of my hair for the moment. She painfully reminded me of how brash I could be. My younger self, especially. Not that I’m much older but…

"I'm Okudo! Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The man seemed to come out of nowhere, but he was earnest. Even if things were awkward for now. But hey, we could do with some help. You don't get helpful passers-by everyday, so might as well be grateful.

"Zi Ying," I pointed to myself. "That's Connie."

"Pleasure," Contessa rumbled, a tad sarcastic.

"Let us go!"

And we did, at an excruciating pace through the thinly veiled psychic field that made every movement excruciatingly slow.

Shitty Trick Room. Why'd we have to be so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to get real.
> 
> Nothing much to say here for now. From one adrenaline-fueled situation to another, our adventurers find themselves in quite a bit of a pinch! The stage is set with all the actors in place... before it dissolves into an intermission before the next act. So, what's next?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please do leave any comments you have.


	5. Convergence 1.5

Everything seemed to accelerate in slow motion. Our steps were like wading through mud, or in this case a pinkish hue that enveloped our surroundings. I wasn't sure what the radius of Trick Room's effect would be, but I hoped it would wear off soon.

"Shit," Contessa mumbled. "Where are they?"

"Beats me," I shrugged. "We could send Linoone to scout, but while we're trapped in Trick Room it's best not to."

Contessa nodded, beyond simply annoyed now. She was seething, anxious, and stressed, all at once. “Kid, any idea how of all things, Trick Room is becoming our bane?"

“Er,” I started, not wanting to upset her now of all times. “I think it’s due to the fact we have faster Pokemon on our side? I’m not a trainer, but I’m sure if you look at both the base stats and the levels… we have some pretty speedy Pokemon. Both us, Okudo here and the sisters. They do have fast Pokemon too but… I’m assuming they switched them all out."

“And us?” Contessa huffed, working as hard as she could against the psychic current that warped our progress.

“You should… probably go easy,” I reasoned, coming up with my own hypothesis. “You’re a runner, this guy’s a martial artist, the sisters are… well at least the younger one’s energetic. I think as people we’re also faster than them, hence us conversely being super slow. Which is why we should go easy. Maybe if you take a leisurely walk instead, we might go faster?"

She looked at me accusingly, then drew a deep breath before ‘slowing down’. Okudo took her lead. It felt easier now, our steps lighter, like treading through water instead of a mixture of chocolate and honey.

“Why aren’t you going faster? You’re not moving at all!” Okudo asked, a rather stupid question.

Contessa answered for me. “That’s because she’s not capable of moving at all. So her speed’s limited by your Sawk. No speed isn’t slow.” She then turned to address me. “Your Pokemon are all low levelled first evolutions right? Shouldn’t they be able to catch up to them?"

“Well yes…” I said, answering carefully. “But I don’t think they’re going to be of much use. Plus I’m not sending them after thieves when I can’t be there with them."

“Fair enough,” Contessa mumbled, but I could tell she wasn’t happy. She wasn’t very happy at all, after my riffraff with Roxanne and now this bullshit. I assumed that this wasn’t a typical day for her. Not for me either, but eh, I cope.

The forest seemed to stretch, as though space itself had been rendered to become longer. I wasn’t sure whether it was Trick Room’s doing or our own psychologies or something. Petalburg Forest wasn’t supposed to be big, of all things. I could only hope that whatever affected us affected our targets too.

“So,” I whistled, trying to decrease the tension - since we had some time and nothing significant we could do. “Let’s shoot the breeze a little. Time itself seems to be distorted as well, so maybe we could pass it through talking."

“Sure, kid.” Contessa agreed, noncommittal.

Okudo however seemed enthusiastic. “Zi Ying!” he said with perfect pronunciation yet with a foreign accent. “Tell me more about yourself!"

I shrugged, not exactly ready to open up to a stranger wearing a dobok in bright daylight of all things, but I tried to follow up on my request. "Well, I'm not native to Hoenn, for starters. My family came from Kalos. I have...an older sister who's still there."

Okudo nodded. "I have older sister too! She moved to Unova, which is where I found this one," he pointed to Sawk. "And his brother too."

"Is she like you?" I asked, and he looked at me, puzzled. It seems I needed to clarify. "I mean, like does she like fighting-types like you or-"

"Ah, nee-san is very different from me. I train to grow stronger physically, to stretch my body to its limits, allow it to do more things everyday. That is my philosophy, which I impart to my Pokemon, and why I center myself around fighting-types. But also, because to be able to defend myself."

His voice quivered, and he got a lot more serious. "Zi Ying, I do not know you much, but I can feel that you are honest. So I will tell you this." Man, I know it must've been hard on his side just going all personal like that but shit I'm only fourteen! That's a lot of emotional responsibility he's dumping on a kid. "Both my parents passed on early. Lost to thugs in Lilycove."

"I'm...so sorry," I tried, but it was more of a formality than anything. I could sympathize, but what good would that do? I'm not foolish enough to think I could understand.

Okudo continued as though I had said nothing. "Tragedy pushes different people in different directions. It instilled a deep sense of justice in me, pushing me to be more active than ever."

"Is that why you're helping us?" I cut in.

"Maybe," he shrugged, his broad shoulders seemingly undulating beneath his uniform. Man he was ripped. "As for my sister...she became more withdrawn. Passive. She never had aspirations or a penchant for battling, but the incident made her...yeah. She hangs out at home with a few helper Pokemon, working from her computer, but otherwise."

Okudo sniffed, and though there was a slight mental mismatch at this burly hulk shedding tears, it was okay. Everyone has to cry, right? "Oh, I miss her."

"Yeah I know," I replied, trying to keep the thoughts of my own sister out of mind. I tried to make the conversation more light hearted. "Well so...what do you two usually do together?"

"Ah," he said, his entire frame relaxing at once, a wide smile growing on his face. “Personality-wise we may be different, but we share many many same interests."

"Such as?"

Okudo reached into his dobok - a vest pocket in a dobok??? What the fudge??? - and produced a purse, of all things. It was bright yellow, almost piercing, but mellow in texture, with a serrated orange edge. It had a golden buckle that sat in the middle of a pattern that made the whole strip look like a martial artist's belt.

"This is one of my many pride and joys. We both love to knit, and I adore knitting purses. They're just so...pleasing to the eye and the process is extremely therapeutic. My sister obviously has had more practice, but my craftsmanship standards aren't lacking! Whenever we meet up, we compete to see who can create the best one in the shortest amount of time. Another friend of ours is the neutral judge, and the purses are rated based on aesthetic, texture, functionality, durability, time taken..."

But I wasn't listening much, trying hard to resist myself from bursting out laughing. "You...pff..! You carry a purse?!"

"Yes," he pulled it to his chest defensively. "Anything wrong with that?"

"N-no..!" I slapped the back of Sawk, and the Pokemon gave me a weary look. I saluted in apology, still holding in my laughter. "It just doesn't seem like something… someone like you would do!"

"Well, it is," Okudo replied bluntly. "Although I can see how you might've drawn that conclusion. But you, missy, look like you could do with a good purse!"

I looked offended. "What? No! What use would such a frivolous accessory be of to me?"

"Purses are mankind's best invention," Okudo persisted, insisting on handcrafting me my very own purse. "They're both stylish and extremely functional!"

"Where would I keep it!" I yelled from atop Sawk's shoulders. "I have no pockets!"

"Then I'll make you a strap you can use to sling around yourself!"

"What's the point in that? I might as well carry a bag!"

This banter went on for a bit, until we were an impasse and decided to hold the verdict off until we finished this whole thief business. Which was you know, something that never stopped being a thing.

"So, how about both your interests?" Okudo addressed us.

I looked to Contessa, hoping she was in a mood for talking but she still trudged on ahead. Looks like I had to take one for the team.

"I don't know Connie much since I just met her yesterday. But I know she's a runner, and a marathoner at that!" I felt proud for her, saying that.

Okudo gave an impressed expression. "You'll find pleasant surprises all around."

"As for me...I don't do much except hang around and explore. For example..."

I gazed towards the canopy above me, reminiscing the days I spent in here. I remembered the sun's warriors riding chariots of gold, silver and bronze into the forest, flooding the grass with an ambience of victory from above. Their swords parrying with the leaves, carving exquisite sculptures of light and shadow, blocks of colour and darkness. When you really looked, you could see the teeming wildlife, timid Pokemon peeking from their covers, always watching, always playing a game of hide and seek with nature. Those were good times.

"Petalburg Forest used to be a favourite haunt of mine last fall," I said. "Autumn is always a magical season to hang out in here."

"What did you do?"

A stray Taillow took flight, soaring from a branch and landed on my finger. I remembered her, the way her feathers were frazzled, but her plume softer than the clouds, a distinctive 'M' pattern on her belly. Fletchling hopped onto my shoulder to greet an old friend, the two of them chirping away.

"I did what adventurers do. Exploring, marveling the forest and searching for all its secrets. Petalburg's best kept one are these darlings."

The two birds pecked at each other, a mock wrestle while they cleaned each other's coats. A larger Taillow descended, refusing to land, wings flapping, watching the two sternly.

That would've been her older brother. As protective as always.

Fletchling turned to me expectantly, asking for permission to play. I gave it, but requested that he didn't move too far. He happily complied, darting off, the birds cutting through the Trick Room like jelly. It didn't seem to hinder them much.

"Woah," Okudo had been watching, amazed at my familiarity with what looked like a spontaneous encounter. "You befriended the entire forest?"

"Not really," I blushed. "I got to know quite a bit. It was fascinating, and I did lots of cool stuff here."

Contessa spoke up for the first time in a long time. "What exactly did you do?"

"I got to know the Taillows, the scampering Poochyenas and Zigzagoons. Saw the Slakoths hanging from trees and collected spores from Shroomish to bring back, test for medicinal properties or to incorporate them into food. But the most interesting thing I did was toy a little with the ecosystem here."

I was getting excited, gesturing wildly as I went on. "I experimented with the Wurmple evolution tree. Played with the conditions that brought about a Silcoon or Cascoon. I realized it wasn't as clear cut as evolution during the night or day. There were many other factors, hypotheses I tested. Recorded my findings, and then realized that wow I might have caused an overpopulation of worms because of all the breeding I was doing... Let's just say in the end I kinda managed to fix the problem and basically I spent a lot of time here."

Contessa had slowed down her pace to listen to me, which meant that she inversely went faster. She almost had to put in effort at times so that I wouldn't be out of earshot. Okudo listened intently, patiently, which was nice. It was nice to be listened to for once.

"I...didn't know you did such a thing," said Contessa.

I shrugged. "That's just what I do. It's a hobby."

"How long did you spend here?” Okudo asked. "It must've been really, really long."

"Well, originally just whenever I fancied, then once a week. Soon enough, I was coming in trips. I'd pack three day, five day, week long expeditions and then camp, before going back and replenishing. The longest time I've stayed at once was nine days I think. Did this cycle for two months."

"And you were like, thirteen?" Contessa confirmed, incredulous.

"Well yeah, I guess."

Okudo shook his head, but with a proud grin. "Kids these days."

I got that it was pretty cool, but I didn't really see what the big deal was. Anyone could've done it if they set their mind to it, focusing and adapting to their surroundings. It really was like a small per project that consumed me for that short quarter, and then the visits became more spread out and infrequent, until hardly at all. I still missed this place though. Even while on a wild Ducklett chase, I could remember my time here fondly.

"Well," I started, getting more enthusiastic on the topic. "There was a bit more that I did. Part of the experiment had me harvesting silk from the Wurmple, and then comparing its quality to Joltik's, trying to find and emulate the good attributes of the string..."

The force field wavered, and whatever pinkish hue overlaying the surroundings had been replaced by a vivid viridian, the green sharper than ever now that the filter had been lifted. Trick Room was gone; the curtain had fallen, leaving us with a stage of juniper to act on. Our vigilance returned, as we attempted to get our bearings.

I whistled, and Fletchling flew to my side. I wasn't sure if the other birds followed me out of curiosity, but I couldn't dwell on that. It was time to focus.

We all heard the clash, the shouts and bursts of energy traveling through the trees. The sisters had made contact before us. Contessa shouted at us to follow, and we bashed through the forest, over ledges in the direction of conflict.

When we arrived a minute later, the battle was already heating up. We came just in time to see Dustox fall, taken down by a jet of water from Octillery. A Zubat went down on the other side from some attack I couldn’t see. Both parties were locked in an intense fight. Ninjask already seemed to be out of the fight, either fainted or switched. A Beedrill took their place, firing pin missiles at the enemy. It was like duelling, the way the trainers took command of their Pokemon, and the sisters were at a numbers disadvantage.

With all the stamina of a marathoner, Contessa didn't lose speed, instead charging head on with Monferno, who was back up and ready to go.

"Give them what for, Monferno!"

Older sister stood impressed, holding down her hat as Monferno rushed forth into the fray, the wind he left in his wake fast enough to blow the hat away. She gave a command as well. "Combusken, aid him!"

Both fire types looked at each other, forming an instinctive connection. Wearing almost rebellious, cheeky grins, they plunged their arms into the ground simultaneously, streams of fire rippling through them, building up into a gigantic combined attack.

A bright arc of flame coursed through the forest floor, three trails that ignited winding paths to the same destination. Upon connecting with its target, a magma column burst skywards, the embers illuminating the livid expression of the Carvanha as it consumed the Pokemon. Monferno joined so fast, it took the grunts by surprise. Octillery was stationary at the rear, unable to react to anything.

Carvanha was thrown backwards, badly singed. Contessa grinned at the success of the combination attack, the older sister putting her hand to her lips like an 'Oops!' that oozed of condescension. It was very cute.

"A combined pseudo-Blast Burn," Okudo noted, amazed. "Very good synergy. Top class innovation!"

"That's what you get with two teenaged fire starters," I marvelled, at the ingenuity they displayed, at how effective their improvisation was.

"Oi!" Little sister shouted, waving her net. "Eyes on me!"

The Beedrill flew in a double helix formation, picking up speed as the young girl struck a pose. "Remember this name! The one who will take you all down! Bellatrix Bell! Lady of the Flies!"

I was about to point out how narcissistically Mary-Sue that title was when 1. I figured she was my age and was allowed to indulge in such nonsense the way I allowed myself to as well, and 2. The Beedrill glowed, a sickly combination of mustard and violet congealing to give off a disconcerting flash that I had to know what would follow. It seemed like Megas would never be off the table, and also that little-young-miss was clearly the superior trainer.

Mega-Beedrill swarmed around Bellatrix at speeds so fast that I wondered if she learned her lesson from the Trick Room yet. It gave off a discordant buzzing sound, like an army of cicadas rubbing their wings together at once, annoying and dissonant in a very different way from Noibat's screeches.

And then the sound stop, and (Mega) Beedrill disappeared, only for me to see it land a very flashy blow on the Carvanha, finishing it off.

"That's what I call an entrance with style!" Bellatrix cackled.

"I'm Bernice, by the way," said now-has-a-name older sister, who gave me a lazy wink, and tipping her hat. My heart fluttered because wow that was really pretty.

"Mightyena!" shouted Grunt #2 (okay honestly I can't really differentiate the guys so they're grunts 2 and 3 while the female one is grunt 1. Actually I can grunt 2 is Zorua’s trainer but never mind), as the canine came bounding over, leaping into the air straight at Beautifly. It promptly crunched down on the poor bug, sending it crashing into the ground, wing broken and flightless. I winced, heart aching for Beautifly and her equally beautiful trainer. How could anyone endorse a battle where so much pain was inflicted?

At least this time's for stopping crime like the police, I rationalized, and not for sport or some inane activity. Roxanne’s accusation still churned in the back of my head.

"I'm gonna crush you!" came the evil laugh of Bellatrix, and I started to have second opinions. I hobbled over to the crumpled creature, seconds before it returned to its Pokeball. Bernice looked glum, but decided that more important matters were at hand.

"Shedninja!

The ghostly apparition of a shell appeared, the hollow husk of divine protection descending upon the battlefield. The grunts looked perturbed. A Shedninja in any match changed dynamics completely. It was annoying but could quickly became a very real threat if not taken care of quickly.

And there was the Octillery, which could douse both fire starters with ease, and the other miscellaneous Pokemon we had to fend off.

Okudo decided he had been staring for too long. Ever the gentleman, he asked for permission before entering.

"May I help?"

"The more the merrier," Bernice replied sing-song.

“We have enough firepower for now," Contessa noted from the front. "Can you help us tank?"

"Will do! Sawk, come back!"

Ralts and my flying types managed to gently cushion my fall, letting me hover as Sawk clumsily returned to Okudo. I wanted to glare at him, but it seemed like an earnest mistake so I let it slide. Handicapped and clearly outmatched, I stayed a spectator. Plus I didn't want my Pokemon to get hurt in a chaotic matchup like this. I learnt from my little... 'contest' with Roxanne that it was unwise to involve my Pokemon in something which the other side clearly intended to be a conventional battle, much less an all out brawl like this.

"Throh, you're up!"

I recognized the red, humanoid creature, skin cut from ruby and harder than diamonds. A sturdy structure that held.

The tide of the battle was changing again. The grunts sensed that now the tables were turned on them, and let out another onslaught of Pokemon.

So now: M-Beedrill, Combusken, Monferno, Shedninja and Sawk on our side. Octillery, Mightyena, Golbat, Grimer, a second Zorua Mightyena? I don't know a Zorua is always trouble. And maybe a third Mightyena? I don't know there's so many dogs. I like dogs. They can be pet easily when they're friendly. These wolves however, threatened to tear our throats. And one more Gastly on their side, no doubt responsible for the earlier Trick Room.

The grunts were whispering, forming ranks and plans. With the lovely abilities of Noivern's Telepathy, Ralts' Synchronize and my own dodgy experiences with lip reading, I managed to discern what they were saying.

"Take down the bug types,” whispered the female grunt. “Keep Octillery conscious but not a priority. We have an abundance of water types to keep those pesky fire types in check."

I relayed the information. The fighters gave me a thumbs up, as the battle began again proper.

They took the initiative, aiming for Beedrill. The attacks almost seemed to curve around Beedrill, rather than the bug bypassing them. Beedrill struck hard and fast, but ultimately missing a Mightyena. A jet of water from Octillery managed to scrape them as they returned back to the rear boundaries. Dangerous, considering how low their defence was.

A Golbat chased them, but to little avail. Throh hurled boulders at them, dissuading even the speedy bat from getting too close, despite having the overwhelming type advantage. Joltik kept steely eyes on Golbat, watching from behind my shoulder.

The grunts switched more Pokemon, which made things super hard to keep up with. Where was the Zorua? Pretty sure still a Mightyena. There was now one more Golbat and an Excadrill. Did they have more than one more Golbat? I couldn't really register everything.

Monferno and Combusken started on the offensive, creative patterns of fire dancing across the forest floor. Balls, crescents, scintillating waves: you name it, they shot it. It kept them at a good distance, but the Octillery quenched them all, a power house that simply hosed down the flames.

Beedrill stormed through the flames, a glowing silhouette that dished out pain. They made a straight line for the Octillery, landing a good hit, but not yet enough.

"Argh!" cried out a very frustrated Grunt #3, the non-bandana one. "Go airborne! Excadrill, Earthquake!"

"Throh! Wide Guard!" commanded Okudo, and just as the Golbat family carried the grunts' Pokemon out of harm's way, a wide barrier erected from the ground, more psychic than physical, demarcating a straight line between our side and theirs. Beedrill made it just in time to the right side of the field as all heck went loose and the earth turned around. The field tilted, uneven ground shuddering into heaps of wreckage and rubble. Trees uprooted and then settled back down, wild Pokemon scampering away. It was almost surreal, the way the Wide Guard protected us, how our side seemed completely unaffected even though we could still technically bypass it.

You would not believe how much dust a forest could have. You’d assume it was muddy or at the very least filled with clumps of soil. The dust seemed like another screen which they could escape behind, but most of it settled down in no time. They were still there, and we could make out their shapes even though it was still a bit cloudy.

"Mightyena!" said the female grunt. "Sucker Punch!"

Her Mightyena seemed to almost ride the shadows we cast, sneaking behind the Shedninja to get in a cheap shot, but then simply missed, the move ineffective. As the dust settled and her failure was apparent, the grunt’s expression was crestfallen.

Bernice smirked as Shedninja seemed to glow, shinier and almost edgier. She mouthed "Swords Dance", her earlier command. They failed to get the jump on the invincible, and now the ghost was a deadly force to be reckoned with.

When the force field dissipated, Monferno went ahead with a Mach Punch, hoping to take out a dark-type. No such luck, as a Golbat clashed with him, dealing more damage to the poor simian. The fire starters decided to hold back, figuring that they would be more use at mid-range attacks instead of going up close.

Beedrill swerved in, another move that brought a Mightyena to its hind legs. Bellatrix whooped, almost gloating, the childishness of it all no doubt affecting the grunts’ psyche further. “Take that, lumpy faces!"

The grunt brought it back to its Pokeball just as Shedninja literally sauntered into their midst, no hurry, untouchable - okay there were like so many Mightyenas and one Gastly which could end them in one hit but hey no pressure. Bernice and her Pokemon still acted as though they could not lose.

"Shadow Sneak."

They moved so fast, there was almost a ghostly afterimage. As though they had teleported, Shedninja appeared directly in front of Gastly, blank and ominous, before the priority move collided with Gastly head on, taking them out. Their Pokemon going down fast. Two Mightyenas snapped at Shedninja, but they dodged nonchalantly, almost seeming to phase out and then into existence.

Grimer seemed ready for another Smokescreen, but Shedninja hovered threateningly around it. Beedrill was still being annoying, but Excadrill checked it, steel against needles as they clashed, cancelling each other out.

"Crunch!" yelled grunt #3, and the hit connected with Shedninja - super effective! - but they only looked as though the shell had a small crack.

Bernice giggled. "Focus Sash. Do you think I'm stupid? That won't be happening again."

There was another roar of frustration, Shedninja still on the playing field. The female grunt said something, her voice low - which wouldn’t be a problem. But somehow my Pokemon’s abilities were muted. I could barely make out what was said, besides bad lip reading that probably translated into ‘chicken feet touch my ass’. Told you it was bad. I paid it little attention.

From the enemy’s rear the effects of the earthquake could still be felt. The earth shivered, as though in anticipation for another attack. A grunt lay on the ground, leg seemingly injured. “Hey! Maybe a little next time before you pull a trick like that?” It seemed like the earthquake caused the poor guy to trip and fall, twisting or spraining his ankle or something. If he wasn’t a criminal I’d feel very sorry for him.

The other grunt gave a shrug, but otherwise apologised and went back to focusing on the battle. Injured grunt had no choice but to stagger, joining back the fight, righting his bandana so that it didn’t obscure his vision.

Octillery was busy countering the two fire types. Throh cancelled the Golbats. Shedninja and Beedrill faced off against the Grimer and Mightyenas. It seemed pretty equal, all things considered.

"X-Scissor," commanded Bernice, and the Shedninja crumpled another Mightyena, and another shout of disgust was heard. Maybe not so equal. We were thrashing them.

"This is why you should always learn Sucker Punch," the female grunt nagged, clearly annoyed. So the first Mightyena had been knocked out was the one who had the problematic move, but it seemed like the other two didn't. The last one was the Zorua, no doubt. It wouldn't take much to take it down - it was all bark and no bite, the coat merely an illusion. It didn't attack, so I suppose it wasn't confident. All the more it might've been a willy fox in disguise.

"Can't freaking believe that Bug Catchers of all people are giving us a hard time." The tide was on our side. We did outnumber them after all.

Combusken aimed a volley at Grimer, which Octillery intercepted. Monferno charged, and the Octillery switched aim at him, which he deflected with a good Mach Punch. The scalding stream hit Shedninja square in the back. It steamed, sizzled, and the Shedninja that was supposed to be unfazed fell from the sky like a chunk of dead rock.

The blank look on Bernice’s face felt as though the entire forest had wilted and that the mystery was incomprehensible. "I...I don't understand."

It shouldn’t have hit, I gulped, as our trump dissipated in front of our eyes. I scanned the vicinity for an explanation, any explanation, before all eyes fell on Throh. The only way to get past the invincible was to cancel out the invincible. There was only one ability able to do that.

"You had your Throh have Mold Breaker?! Wouldn't Sturdy have made much more sense given its defensive bulk?" Bernice shouted, infuriated. Oh no, she was angry.

Okudo fumbled to explain. ”I don't know! I thought that since most attacks wouldn't knock him out in one hit that Sturdy would be useless! And Inner Focus is just a scam."

"I hope you're happy," Bernice's eyes were dark and dangerous. "You just cost us a great tactical advantage there." In the distance, the grunts sighed themselves. Shedninja hadn’t been invincible at all during play. They only stayed alive due to the foreknowledge that nothing else would’ve hit them.

“We’ll be fine right?” I whispered to Contessa, covering my mouth so they could read my lips on the off chance someone had the ability.

She took my lead, equally cautious. “I’m not sure. The Shedninja put a great deal of pressure on them, and helped us keep us a balance. See - they have an awful lot of Pokemon at their disposal. I don’t think we do. Combusken’s my only fighting one - Breloom still needs rest from your earlier stunt, Linoone is tired from carrying you and all the tracking, and I could maybe use Gastrodon if not for the fact that I don’t have enough badges to command it well. I don’t think I’ll have much choice soon though” Contessa looked worried, sweating not just from the physical exertion. “I don’t know how many the sisters or Okudo have left - and count our lucky stars we have them - but it doesn’t look like much. If we start slipping up here, we might not come out of this well."

“Okay, that doesn’t sound so good,” I agreed, kinda guilty for causing Contessa to have to rely only on Monferno. “Anything I could do..?"

“Trying to get the package back would be stellar,” she said. “If you weren’t already working on it. Once we have it we get am-scray from this shitty situation."

“Already on it,” I half-lied, given that upon her asking Joltik started to spin web, being spurred into action. “I’ll try to sneak Joltik behind their lines, find the package, attach web, and voila! We yank it and we can go."

Contessa frowned, clearly not believing my half-assed plan, but nodded anyway. “Good. Counting on you."

“Yes you are,” I gulped, still standing stupidly while she rushed off to give directions.

Monferno was now going toe to toe with Excadrill, an acrobatic deluge, a martial feast of the eyes. Excadrill slashed as Monferno flipped, displacing land to block Monferno’s plumes of fire, connecting head on with the monkey punched. Both were wearing each other out, chipping at each other’s vitality. Excadrill’s steel melted as much as Monferno’s stamina waned.

Combusken was low on health too, Blaze activated, the fierce flames now enough to take on Octillery alone. It was a wrathful display, cascades of flame that flushed a hot white, distended bursts that put the pressure on the cephalopod, resulting in an eruption of flames. Water boiled into steam, vapour shrouding the two locked in battle.

Then Excadrill missed, a stab that left an opening Monferno could easily exploit. It took the chance, allowing a supposedly stray jet of water to hit him square in the chest, as he tumbled over backwards, the juice out of him. Octillery smirked, triumphant, but that only made it that much easier for Combusken to land a devastating blow on it. Overall, an equivalent exchange, but not really.

Contessa cussed, exhausted with her ace dropping once more. Gastrodon was now finally on the field, the slug positioning themselves to deal the most damage, our own Octillery equivalent.

One of the two Golbats rounded a tree, seemingly going straight for Beedrill - who was way out there in the thick of the battle - but then swerving, curving around a tree, headed straight for its true target. A good flying attack took out the already weary Combusken, and our numbers dwindled further.

Bernice’s already ashen face deepened a shade into caliginous territory. Her delicate grip on the parasol tightened by just a fraction, and that sweet smile turned into something on the borderline of murderous. A shade of venom could be heard as she sighed.

“I didn’t want to, but I guess I have to bring her out now."

She palmed a Premier Ball, before letting loose her own powerhouse, her pride and last resort. It wasn’t very big as far as dragons were concerned, but everyone knew how devastating it could be. Their very presence was a big deal itself, a Pokemon that had to be high-leveled enough to reach this point in their evolution.

The Dragonite let out a war cry, a sound that might be construed as friendly if you didn’t know the context. They were gentle creatures at heart, but everyone knew how that translated into absolute loyalty and fearlessness when guided by a competent partner.

“Why didn’t you send her out earlier?” Contessa shouted, not sure whether to rejoice or be annoyed.

Bernice twirled her parasol, as patient as ever. “It’s no fun if we just dominate like that. I like to win, but only if there’s a challenge that I can conquer completely."

“You’re pretty sick,” said the female grunt, thrash talk that Bernice took as a compliment instead.

She giggled. “Oh really? Mm, let's see whether you can remedy my insatiable desire to see you crushed."

The bandana grunt limped into view, clutching at a tree trunk to keep upright. “We’ll try, you skank. Pretty sure we pushed you into this.” Bernice didn’t take the bait by replying, knowing that he was just goading.

A single snap, and the belly of the dragon seemed to glow, radiating white, the sheen expanding as though there was a birth of a star within, Dragonite's eyes rolling back as they went a ghostly pale, and the beam of pure energy on par of a supernova shot out of their mouth, straight at the Grimer.

It seemed to completely pulverise the poor Grimer, and although we know it went back after fainting, the puddle of goop it left behind seared a sickening mental image into my mind. As though the attack was so strong that it liquefied the sentient toxic waste, melting Grimer into oblivion. Bernice gave herself a small applause, before staring daggers at the grunts as though daring them: ‘your move’.

“Hey sis!” Bellatrix pouted, “this is my show! I’m gonna decimate them! Leave some for me!” Bernice shrugged, compliant for just a bit as the duo hung back.

“Kids these days,” grumbled grunt #2 - or was it #3? Argh I’m bad with numbers. It was the one with no bandana.

Mega Beedrill dueled, crossing swords with a Golbat in aerial combat, a whirlwind of fury. They dipped and they twirled, Beedrill always closer to the ground, guard up and firing piercing jabs, a melee expert. They were only a distraction at the corner of my eye, too far away far me to make out the details. But it was apparent that Beedrill was still giving massive problems, even with the typing disadvantage.

Excadrill’s trainer sensed his partner reaching their limit. He called them to his side, before warning his comrades to clear the field. We all knew what his last ditch effort would be.

“Earthquake!"

I found it stupid, considering how we’ve shown we could so easily counter any wide-area attacks. But I saw the reason why.

Beedrill was too far out. Even with that speed, they wouldn’t make it.

Throh’s forcefield came into full effect, as the earth turned and toppled, dusty miasma choking the air. It was like a silent movie, how the ground shock from beyond the screen, the calm on our side. Beedrill emerged from the other side, skidding and crashing. They weren’t evolved to stand more than a single decent hit. We were really running low on challengers now. Although I suppose we made it up with quality?

Dragonite, Gastrodon and Throh. Bellatrix might send out something else, but I doubt she’d have any more winning cards up her sleeve. Her own ace was down and out.

Same drill. Dust settled, three marine silhouettes against the lush backdrop, and the Pokemon clashed, Sawk now joining his sibling on the battlefield, fighting with wild abandon. Okudo wasted no time in pulling out all his stops, his Meditite now hanging in the back, supporting through psychokinetic distractions.

The battle continued in full effect. Dragonite rained hell from the treetops, breaths of indigo and scarlet ravaging the enemy lines. Gastrodon pumped out orbs of mud, expelling volley after volley of mud hurled towards them. Sawk kept up offensive pressure while Throh held ground. The trainers on each side scampering around, hopping and leaping and running with their Pokemon, the grunts hoping for an opening to make a break. All three grunts were on their feet, avoiding us as though playing hide-and-seek. They fought with less ferocity now, holding ground but no longer as focused. Were we wearing them down?

The only Golbat left targeted the Sawk, slicing him with their wings while avoiding Dragonite's fury. A Lanturn that had been sent out sent sparks flying, aiming for the airborne but halted by Gastrodon's immunity. Excadrill hid underground as Sawk chased them, knowing that they couldn't take another hit. It was a delicate balance, everyone countering and countered by someone else. It was now more a test of skill, and of course, luck.

Then my heart stopped for a beat, my sweat instantly freezing against my skin. I tried to speak, but all I could do was croak, my fingers twitching repetitively in a trance.

There was something horribly, horribly wrong. Something amiss that I couldn't quite catch, a detail inconsistent with all I've kept track of. I just somehow knew it, observing the scene before me. It felt sickly, the taste of bile churning within me, the knowledge that we fucked up. Before I consciously knew the problem, I already lashed out, my instincts guiding me.

“No!” I shouted, and at the moment, chose to send Fletching - oh dear Fletching of all - into the fray, aiming not for any Pokemon, but for the grunt in the bandana who no longer hobbled, standing upright and even running, dodging, reserved and commanding his Pokemon without speech.

His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, glimmering smoke as he - they - were no longer able to maintain the illusion. All it took was a single hit, and there was the devil fox, Zorua, on all fours and raring to go, a smug look on accomplishing the trickery that had been dealt. We'd been played.

They didn’t care about the battle as well, same as Contessa and I.

The package.

“Where is he?” I shouted, frantic, mind racing. When was the switch? Was it from the start? No, it couldn’t be, the first earthquake injured Mr. Bandana - the surest telltale sign that told me something was off. Did he hide behind a tree? No, the cover and concealment the forest allowed was minimal.

The last Earthquake-

I whipped around, beckoning to my Pokemon, knowing that a precious minute or two had already passed since the dust went up, since we barricaded ourselves behind a shield of ignorance, and that our thief was gone, gone...

Contessa had already caught on, but helpless to do anything. They were already occupied, the remaining two grunts holding us back from advancing any further. It would have to be-

“Linoone, go! Accompany the kid!"

Linoone sprang out, fatigued but ready to chase, already starting to pick up the scent.

“Sawk, go with! We can still handle things here."

The humanoid nodded, already hauling me over his shoulder, striding towards the enemy, Linoone tailing behind with my entourage of misfits and troublemakers.

I would have to do. I was the only one able to. Even though I'm unable to move by myself, with few Pokemon that could really do anything, it had to be me. I could hear Contessa shouting something about unconventional situations being my specialty. I didn’t have to beat the thug in a battle. Just had to restrain him. Stop him. Get that damned package back.

Excadrill seemed ready for another upheaval of earth, but Throh promptly shut them down, one more threat on the grunts’ side neutralised.

And Linoone led the way, turning off to the right as projectiles and attacks shot past us, one hitting Sawk in the leg but he still soldiered on, following his trainer’s will, running away and after.

"Let's go get that good for nothing, scum of the earth piece of shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! I was playing with a lot of things here. The main focus was writing how things were in the heat of the battle, and the messiness of it all - I'm sorry if it was confusing and hard to keep up, but that was the point! I scattered the key points - the lead up to the switch, mixing up the grunts etc. Okay wow this notes section is going to start being as convoluted as the chapter. Maybe someday I'll do a longer write-up about the thought processes that went into this chapter. But as we leave this chaotic battlefield into another more personal and contained one, I hope you enjoy the pinnacle of this arc in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, comments are appreciated.


	6. Convergence 1.6

Clouds were overcast. The sky that was a light shade of azure before had quickly given way to silver clouds with grey lining, and then became entirely monochrome. All within the span of minutes. I felt like it perfectly highlighted the impending encounter I was about to have.  
  
Bandana boy was injured. He couldn't have gotten far, even if he was scrambling and groveling against the earth.  
  
Linoone howled, making a left turn. Gotcha. I instantly saw the disturbance, the rustling of ferns that gave him away. Sawk headed in his direction, and I readied myself. Back there I didn't do anything at all, but at least I got Joltik to spin quite a lot of string. The little critter lept off my back, to do their sneaky work.  
  
"Hey banana boy!" I shouted, deliberately butchering his headdress for comic impact. I wondered if he got it.  
  
He made no acknowledgement, just grunting - haha - and limping onwards, quite pathetically I might add. The tall figure of Sawk approaching must've scared him, because he snagged his foot on a root and tripped, tumbling into a convenient clearing where we would settle this.  
  
I extended my hand. "Hand over the package, and no one needs to get hurt. I can't speak for the sisters but I'll put in a good word to let them lay off your friends."  
  
"Friends?" he spat. "Pah! They left me to rot. They can go drown for all I care! And this?" the grunt pointed towards his twisted ankle. "Already hurt, little girl."  
  
I wiggled my bad leg from Sawk's shoulders. "Hey, me too! We should exchange numbers after this is all over."  
  
"You're too young for me," he sneered. "And short hair's not my type."  
  
"Pity," I mock pouted, steadying Noibat with one hand. "And we could've been such good friends."  
  
I brought my hand down, and Noibat charged. The grunt threw a Pokeball, but Noibat was set on course for it, swooping it down and snatching it with their feet.  
  
Remember, I don't play the game by its rules. I make my own.  
  
Anyone who expects any less would be sorely disappointed.  
  
Now one Pokemon down or immobilized, Ralts stepped up, singing her psychic song. It was sweet but discordant, a tune more like a harmony than a melody. It would damage his psyche further, hampering his resolve. He tried to cover his ears, but it was futile. This was music that went directly to his head, not something that traveled on sonic waves.  
  
With my keenly trained eye, I spied Joltik hard at work. Still needed more time. I gestured for Sawk to let me down.  
  
"Had enough yet?" I shouted, my voice equally clear amidst the psychic disturbance.  
  
Bandana flipped me the finger, but still writhed in pain, letting out a guttural, deafening roar. I gestured Ralts to ease up a little, giving him a moment of false respite before turning it up again before he got too comfortable.  
  
"Remember," I taunted, sing-song. "All I need is the package."  
  
"F-fuck! Y...you..!" He was foaming at the mouth. I started to worry if I was overdoing it.  
  
Noibat circled back to me, placing his Pokeball in my hand. I instructed Ralts to go diminuendo, tucking and securing the Pokeball in my backpack before turning to him. He knelt now, package in his hand. If he was surrendering, that would be lovely.  
  
"You know, we don't really need this package." The way he said 'we' was insidious, and although I could already infer it from the matching pseudo-uniforms; it was confirmation that there was something larger in play here.  
  
He still knelt, package in his outstretched arms like an offering. "Boss wanted to test this out, since we already stole the digital blueprints but didn't want to expend material resources."  
  
Now his hand was on the seal, and he tore at the packaging slowly, to my horror, as he threatened to rip it out in one go if I moved even a muscle. "So, why not test it now?"  
  
Fletchling hopped on the ground, unseen until he got close enough, and then shot up, attempting to knock away the package. He missed. His flaming body swiveled, turning back but it was too late. The grunt backed off, and the package had no more wrapping.  
  
"Fletchling! Back!"  
  
I was scared shitless. I had no idea what that could do. It was a metallic rod with a sphere on one end. The whole contraption fit in his hand like a baton. Protruding from the sphere were two smaller cylinders, which looked like they could rotate.  
  
He pressed a button, and the thing whirred, two lights going on and he pointed it at me. I held back the urge to scream, but my fight or flight response made me fall backwards as I attempted to run. Sawk and Linoone bounded forth to protect me, but there was nothing.   
  
Bandana let out a mirthful laugh, before waving the rod around. "I'm not technologically savvy, kid. But you should've seen the look on your face!"  
  
Filled with anger, I got up with Sawk's help, fists clenched. I was about to retaliate when he pointed it at me against, other hand wagging at me like a naughty child and tsk-ing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just because I'm not a robot genius doesn't mean I don't know how to operate this thing."  
  
I glowered, angry that I was at the mercy of uncertainty. He could be playing me for a fool, but if that thing was truly dangerous...  
  
"First, the Pokeball." He extended his free hand, gesturing for me to throw it back to him. It was probably his only one left. This would be me giving up the advantage, but what choice did I have?   
  
Then he pointed the thing at Fletchling, hopping on the forest floor far from my reach. Stupid. He had tried to snatch it again. "Now," he commanded, and I swear I never tossed anything so quickly before.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled, sinister as his Pokemon returned to him. He spun the contraption in his hand, like a toy. "Oh, this thing's not a weapon. Not really. It's far better."  
  
He held it up, orb facing the sky, and now three lights lit up, and the cylinders on the side started rotating. "The best tools are always neutral. They serve whatever purpose you want it to. And I guess I have heaven's blessing for granting me with such ideal conditions for this test."  
  
I glanced up, just in time to see the crackle of lightning behind a dark cloud, making the silhouette even more damning, an omen of the bad times that were to come.  
  
"Fuck," I muttered, as the first drops of rain drizzled on me. "It controls the weather."  
  
"Time to make it rain," he grinned, and I swear that he looked so much like a caricature of pure evil, so drunk on power, it must've come from a cartoon or a bad dream. I had never been so scared before.  
  
"Sharpedo!" he bellowed, tossing the ball into the sky. "Heed my call!"  
  
The shark descended like a bout of divine judgement, already clad in rainbow as their jagged features became rougher, more pronounced, scales tougher and built for war. I saw the keystone around the grunt's ankle, a feature I had missed earlier, as Mega Sharpedo appeared.  
  
"Let's go," I mumbled, teeth chattering from the cold, gritting from how hard I was biting.  
  
The rain grew heavier by the second, and I knew that this wasn't anything like normal rain. It made a downpour look like a drizzle. This was ascending to levels to levels of downright torrential, like what would happened if you emptied an ocean onto land. The wind bellowed, the clouds stirring into an epicenter of mayhem.  
  
And of course my opponent had to be a fucking water type.  
  
Fucking water types. I needed to get one someday.  
  
Fletchling would suffer if this went on any further. The rain alone damaged him, threatening to extinguish my little flame, each high velocity drop like bullets through his feathers. I tucked him away in my backpack, leaving a hole for him to breathe but hoping that the water stayed out.  
  
"Your move first!" Bandana beckoned. "I always let ladies have the first shot, unless you want to forfeit that, little girl."  
  
"Noibat!" I shuddered, the rain eating away at my skin, obscuring my vision with all the water entering my eyes. "Make us a path!"  
  
Noibat tried with all her might, flapping those feeble wings to generate something, anything, any semblance of wind that would work in our favour, expel the rain, but it was useless. It worked against us entirely. Even Sawk's body, hardened from years chiseling away against it, seemed to feel the pain.  
  
Right, I had those two too.  
  
"Sawk! I know you're better at offense but can you please help us tank for now?" I heard a single grunt amidst the pour, and assumed he heard it. "Linoone, if you can still smell with a damp nose, help me keep track of them both."  
  
Doing anything, much less trying-to-subdue-while-not-really-fighting was on borderline impossible in this rain. Two high-level confrontations in one day was a bit too much, even for an adrenaline junkie like me. Both had me against Mega Evolutions way above my caliber. Both had treacherous weather conditions that hindered me. Except this one was kinda for real. Also didn't I kinda fail already because he was you know, using the machine.  
  
It mattered not. I could still get the machine back, wrap it up like a present and help Contessa follow through on the delivery...  
  
Sharpedo lunged, no longer satisfied with prowling and Sawk took them head on, grinding hard against the sudden explosion of force, fueled by the torrential rain. Then Sharpedo clamped their deadly teeth around Sawk's arm, and with the ferocity of an apex predator, crunched on him like a reaper. I screamed out, as the sapphire warrior fell, defeated in a single hit.  
  
"It was a fucking disadvantage... typing not... what the fuck..." I mumbled, incoherent. Sawk might've been able to land a good hit once I got my bearings right but. What the hell?  
  
Faced against such overwhelming odds, and watching a borrowed partner sprawled on the floor, I almost wanted to hurl. The rain tormented my back as I bent over Sawk, like punishment for failing so hard.  
  
Using Joltik would be so risky, especially in this weather, but it was all I could do.  
  
Linoone barked, warning me of an incoming attack from the left. I went prone, letting the wave wash over me, my Pokemon huddling to my side for protection. The water got all up in my nostrils, partially choking me. It felt like a mini tsunami. As I coughed, I could see Sharpedo's gloating eyes in the distance, a gaze that struck fear into my core.  
  
I almost didn't have the courage to do what I had to.  
  
Ralts nudged me, always there to keep my mental health in check. She almost drained away my negativity, my indignant despair, my anger, my sorrow, my doubts and fear. It made everything that much more tolerable. Noibat called out to me, telling me she was still able to go. I couldn't thank all my wonderful partners any more.  
  
"Noibat, keep low! Ralts, have another go once you can!"  
  
Attacking the trainer directly was a dirty trick that took guts and a certain moral grayness to pull off. I wasn't above using it. However I was painfully aware that he could use it against me. And I would be at the mercy of shattered bones and a mangled body, instead of his little headache.  
  
Ralts started her song again, which drowned out the war drums of rain. I would've aimed at Sharpedo had I not known it would've been utterly futile. Dark types have a mind so twisted that psychics could never hope to penetrate, embodiments of the eldritch that toyed with your sanity, a sadistic cruelty unmatched. You can't shatter further what's already broken. Sharpedo almost seemed to enjoy their trainer's suffering.  
  
But they seemed to be able to operate independently. They rushed Noibat, who barely managed to escape their fatal jaws by swerving off to a side. In the crash of the thunder, I saw Joltik's thread, the trap he had weaved, every structure and nuance.  
  
"Keep it up at your respective roles! Great job!"  
  
Ralts sang with a newfound intensity. Bandana was getting numb to the migraine, but all I needed was for him to be out of the picture for a while more. Remember the true goal here.  
  
Noibat still flew on course, a circuitous path as Sharpedo chased her, mowing down trees and chomping them down like paper in its teeth. It was hell out there, hell I couldn't see and I could only pray for the best.  
  
Sharpedo saw through me, heading back to their trainer's side. At the same time, Ralts showed signs of difficulty. It seemed as though Sharpedo's mere presence countered Ralts. If there was anything more menacing than that... I don't know.  
  
I was stuck. If Sharpedo took a passive position, I was duly fucked.  
  
"Hey fish fillet!" I insulted, setting the line, baiting the shark. "You remember that time the fishmongers at Pacifidlog caught you when you were a wee Carvanha? Me neither! Because you were so below the cut they had mercy and let you go, you ugly, rotten little sashimi coward!"  
  
They took it. Sharpedo dashed forth, swimming through the rain as though it was home at sea, the tidal waterfall ready to crash straight into me. I didn't bother bracing myself because what good would that do? My emotions were more in check, instincts honed to be a predator instead of prey. Had to thank Ralts for that.  
  
In a move I knew would be very bad for me, I leapt to a side. I came crashing down, a shot of pain rushing up my bad leg, instead of a jaw-sized chunk being bitten out of me, so not much complaining there. It still hurt like hell, so I did what anyone did best with their very-much-alive voice when they were in pain and shouted.  
  
Sharpedo turned, getting ready to strike again where I wouldn't be able to dodge a second time, but Linoone leapt up, slashing the shark across the face.  
  
The shark seemed stunned for a moment, but then broke out into a wide grin. Great. They had to be a masochist too.  
  
Linoone howled as he dodged, rolling over as Sharpedo made shark-sized craters in the ground, thrashing and attacking. The rain pelted Linoone, harsh and unforgiving. The grass was so wet you could skid on it, the floor almost flooding. Linoone dashed, zigzagging through the trees, until he reached a landmark I had pointed out earlier, before turning around, engaging the shark in circles.  
  
He slipped during a sharp twist, leaving a moment of vulnerability.  
  
Sharpedo rammed into Linoone, slamming him against a tree, knocking him out of commission. I held back the urge to shout. We were so close.  
  
Then the shark remembered that I had a bat. They growled, swimming back to defend its trainer, navigating the trees, taking the most direct route possible. A short route really, since Linoone did his job moving into a very specific position.  
  
Gotcha.   
  
Hook, line and sinker.  
  
Joltik's web wouldn't hold them for more than a second, but that was all I needed. Sharpedo bashed through the jungle, and I saw the moment of contact before it happened.  
  
"Discharge!"  
  
The current blazed through the web, electricity tearing through Sharpedo faster than it could tear through the string, a brilliant montage of yellow against a bleak backdrop, drawing power from the tallest trees, the current creating electric fields of its own, spiraled around the trees via webbing, attracting

 

f               o               u               r

 p               p               p               p  
i                 i                i                i  
l                 l                l                l  
l                 l                l                l  
a                a               a               a  
r                 r               r                r  
s                s               s               s

  
of  
**l**  
**i oo**  
**g ooo**  
**h oo**  
**t**  
** oon**  
** oooi**  
** oon**  
**g**

 

from the sky, my onslaught augmented by heaven's roar, turning the weather against my opponent, letting them know the full extent of nature's wrath.  
  
The ground shook as everything connected, the circuit closed, bridges towards heaven in the form of spires, all directed towards the single shark.  
  
Noibat would be unharmed with her Telepathy, and despite the great conductivity of water, she still managed to maintain a safe distance so as to not be caught up in the outburst.  
  
Looks like we would be having fish steak for dinner.  
  
Sharpedo stood charred, before they were enveloped in pristine white, de-evolving to music that sounded like a reverse jingle. Then they flopped to the forest ground, unconscious.  
  
We'd done it.  
  
The weather was also letting up, clouds seeming to have emptied themselves of grief, now parting to give way to light as though they had been rendered irrelevant. The warmth was a welcome one. I was soaked and exhausted, but pretty happy that I had been able to do one thing right.  
  
Noibat should be returning with the machine at any moment no-  
  
A figure approached from the mist, humanoid. Its silhouette became sharper, and it wore a bandana. No, impossible. I looked to Ralts, who was still putting on pressure and looking equally bewildered and flustered that it wasn't working.  
  
In his hand, was a limp Noibat.  
  
No no no no no **no no**  
  
I stared, transfixed at the grunt, who shambled forth unaffected, movements sloppy but otherwise perfectly able. Did we already break his mind? But that was impossible. Horror had taken root within me, not so much the prospect of failure, or failure that I couldn't understand, but the fact that my partners had been compromised on top of all the above. I could not move. I had no more playable cards. I was helpless.  
  
"Why isn't it working?!" I screamed, pleaded, Ralts also shrieking by now, the figure moving forth as though inevitable. "Stop! Stop!! Why?! Why why **why???** "  
  
He's walking normal-  
  
Too late. A swipe of a claw brought Ralts down, and she slumped against my feet, as the figure dropped Noibat to the side, from its mouth, taking the form of a very familiar shape.  
  
My throat clammed up. To be fucked with the same trick not once, not twice, but-  
  
"Ah, so much better."  
  
I heard the grating voice from way behind, sounding like shifting sand and splintered glass. It was shaky, but not broken.  
  
"By the way," he continued, knowing that he had all the time in the world to gloat over me. "The clearing weather isn't so much of your success as this crappy contraption running out of power. Ironically, it's solar powered. Lame, huh?"  
  
I wondered if that last insult was meant to be a jab. But I wasn't thinking straight, the menacing fox just inches away from me as the shadow in the background struggled to stand.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
It was his turn to walk over, except he hobbled, a distinctly disabled gait, enduring the pain because what is pain when you've won?  
  
"Who ever said I only had one Zorua?"  
  
The fucking devil still smiled at me, the sweetest it could've ever managed. There was nothing I could say. Nothing I could do. All my partners were out of commission - Joltik too exhausted after that surge and Fletchling too damp, with the rest unconscious.  
  
"I'm not a battler. Not really. Without the rain, I couldn't go toe to toe with any of the other four, no. I'm like you." As he said it he sneered, as though paying me a reluctant compliment. "I'm unconventional. I specialize in trickery and deception, which is why they chose me. Like you, I don't necessarily play by the rules. I'm a villain, remember? In a way, maybe we were fated to collide, you and I."  
  
Closer and closer.  
  
"You put up a good fight, I'll grant you that. A little tip. The one who bares their ace first, loses."  
  
And now he was behind his Zorua, triumphant, fiddling with the contraption.  
  
"Well, that's the end of my monologue," he spoke with arms wide, reveling in being the bad guy. "Damn, I've been wanting to do that for a while. But it's really the end now. I don't see how you're gonna pull anything out of your ass to help you, short of some bullshit Deus Ex Machina where a legendary falls from the sky."  
  
I glanced towards the sky, hoping that said legendary would plop down in front of me. No such luck.  
  
"So here's what's going to happen. You're going to let me go." He said each sentence slowly, clearly, making sure I understood his terms even though I was still recovering from shock. "You have no way to chase me down. If you persist, I will force you to sleep. I will hold this one," he picked up Noibat, "hostage because I know how much you care for them. I will hold them until all of my colleagues and I are granted safe passage through this blasted forest with no one trailing behind us. Is this understood?"  
  
I was numb, cold. He couldn't take Noibat. No. I didn't know. But he did. I nodded my head and then shook it, hands trembling.  
  
"Aw, poor confused girl," he mocked, scooping up Noibat as he limped away with Zorua tailing him. "I'll take your silence as consensus. Now I'll be making my way to the forest edge if you'll excuse me."  
  
This couldn't be happening for real. It couldn't. He was moving away, further and further.  
  
Further  
  
And further  
  
  
And  
  
  
  
Further  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Further  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Yet further  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
further  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
**Chirp.**  
  
Two Taillows took off from behind me, darting straight for the grunt. He paused as they whooshed past, surprised and pondering if it had been a coincidence or an actual threat. He shrugged, not even bothering to look back, and moved on.  
  
Then they descended.  
  
The flock, the swarm, death from above. Menial leveled Taillows and Beautiflies and Dustoxes hailed from the treetops, but they were strong in numbers. Up in the branches, I spotted Silcoons and Cascoons producing string at an unprecedented rate. Zorua howled, yipping and yapping at them but even it wasn't a fighter. Bandana said so himself.  
  
My ace was one I wasn't even aware of.  
  
All the friends I had made an autumn ago.  
  
I recognized them, the brother and sister leading the charge. The Dustox I had coaxed since it was a wee Wurmple, feeding them experience not through battle but through a different form of training, growth, nutrition. Packs of Beautiflies that taught Joltik when they were still Silcoons. Numerous other Taillows I had fed and nursed, wild Pokemon left injured in the wake of passing trainers. They had all come back.  
  
Even the Slakoths were watching, Poochyenas and Zigzagoons eyeing the chaos, wondering if they should interfere, then thinking against it. They gave me a knowing glance, as though reminding me that I was never alone. Not here, anyway.  
  
_No need to thank us. This is for you._  
  
I was choked with emotion. The mission was secondary in my mind now. It was all just so overwhelming. As they tied up the grunt, flailing and only getting further trapped in his silken cocoon, a temporary coffin, Zorua also restrained; as they secured Noibat, gently lifting her body back to my side, crowding around me and my Pokemon to protect us from further harm; as they hauled the villains over, at my feet, knocking away the contraption that had a flashing green light, ready for another round.  
  
"What the fuck did you pull?"   
  
It looked like I had an army, the wild Pokemon in the dozens, and dozens more passive, just biding their time. It was miraculous at the same time just so, so obvious. The whole scene validated me, it validated everything I believed in, everything I stood for. I couldn't have felt prouder, my head a little giddy, knowing that not only had everything kind of worked out, it was only because I had stuck true to myself.  
  
"Nothing," I murmured, still incredulous. "I did nothing."  
  
He stared at me like death, eyes bloodshot, bandana sagging. If hate had an expression, this would be it.  
  
I crouched down, knowing it would hurt like hell but did so anyway. "A little tip. Kindness always pays off."  
  
Then I blacked out.  
  
I couldn't remember much after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends a struggle, and on to the next.
> 
> The arc is not over yet, though! Far from it. We have three more chapters, and then another - more of a cooldown than anything else.
> 
> This chapter has been very exciting to write, and in my opinion the best I've done for this series so far (including the second arc and perhaps even glimpses of the third). It's not long and lengthy for a final showdown, but here it is. I've done some relatively interesting things with the formatting, and there will (eventually) be more to come! Expect this kind of experimental tweaking from time to time - after all, this series is a way and means for me to grow and test new things out.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and comments are always appreciated.


	7. Convergence 1.7

Heaviness set in as I came to, like my consciousness returning to this world, the weight of my soul resting within me. I tried wiggling my toes - I could, which meant that I was alright. I felt clean. Clean clothes, clean sheets, a clean light that filtered into my closed eyes like a glowing halo. I stirred.

"Mm? Kid, you're up."

The familiar smell of antiseptic, motor oil, smelted iron, and static electricity filled my nose. I knew where I was. And that was Contessa's voice, which meant-

"You did good, girl." said Contessa, weary. My eyes were still closed but I had an inkling that she had stayed by my side as I slept. "Everything's more or less alright."

My voice felt hoarse from the lack of water, but I spoke up anyway. "What...happened?" It became a bit too painful so I gestured that I would like a glass of something. Warm milk was delivered into my hand as I sat up, which was very soothing. I could taste the delicious tinge of honey, which no doubt confirmed my location.

I slowly blinked, knowing how bright this place could be. It was blinding, but I slowly adjusted to it, my vision still a tad hazy from waking up. Contessa relayed the story.

"Long story short, the two of the grunts retreated after they felt they had bought enough time. We saw the dark clouds - the concentration of heavy rainfall and rushed over. When we got there, you were unconscious with your fiercely protective forest entourage. Your Fletchling had to vouch for us."

I craned my neck, realising an absence of my partners. "Relax, they're fine. Not currently in this room, but they're okay. At ease." I nodded, sipping on some more honey laced milk.

"They returned you, and the deliverables. The thief was all...bound up and apprehended? Okudo had Throh carry the weight and he handed him to the Rustboro authorities...then we parted ways, I delivered the package and...here we are."

The recap was concise, the way I liked it. So we won. I blacked out maybe from over exertion or something, but whatever it is, we were all fine.

"Oh," Contessa added, rummaging through her pockets. "Bernice wanted me to give you this." She handed me a crumpled piece of paper, with numbers in cursive on it. "Also er, Okudo exchanged numbers with me, so if you want to contact him you can ask me."

"Cool," I said, wanting to get out of bed but Contessa insisted I stay in.

"He told me you shouldn't move too much, he's not quite-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. The automatic door slid open, and seeing the familiar face that walked through lifted my spirits. My Pokemon followed him from behind, Joltik riding on the top of his head.

He gave me the same eccentric smile I'd come to love. "Holding up well, Ying?"

"All thanks to you, Xavier." I couldn't resist smiling back.

Meet my mechanic, Xavier, who gave me a second chance at running through fields and scaling new heights, perhaps even better than before. I owe a great deal to him, and it is only due to his generosity at fixing up whatever abuse I deal to this leg that I get to do what I love to do.

A little more background knowledge. He loves tinkering, like, so much. As much or perhaps even more than I do like traveling. Despite his middling frame and age, he could still deal with the constant moving of heavy loads his trade requires due to his robust prosthetic arm, and the help of Magnezone, who he continuously tells me is a blessing every time I visit. He is a man I respect greatly.

Contessa stood up, bowing. "Sir."

"No need to be so formal, Miss," he motioned for her to sit. "You've met a real golden heart here, Ying. She brought you in last evening and man, you were totally busted up."

I realized I hadn't properly thanked Contessa yet. "Hey, thanks Contessa." I said, hoping it came across at grateful enough. She waved it off, saying it was the least she could do after I helped with her errands.

Xavier went on about how bad I was. "...have no idea what you do every day! This is the third time you've come in the past month! Granted the first two were for minor adjustments, but this was terrible, terrible damage! Grime and mud, the metal actually splintering, rust of all things? I could've sworn I fitted you with reinforced stainless steel the last time, but your penchant for the destructive exceeds my expectations each time. The whole thing was mangled beyond repair!"

I gave a sheepish, guilty look. "Sorry, man. Let's just say things have been rough in the past two days."

"No shit!" He paced around the room, gathering papers as my Pokemon crowded around me. It was good to see them healthy again, as though the conflict had all been a dream.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Contessa, realizing that I had probably been out for a long time if the Pokemon were already up and running.

"Almost dinner. You were out for more than a day."

That shocked me, kind of. But then again that was the most intense thing I had done so far, so I'm just glad to be alive and kicking and in one piece.

Xavier rushed over to my bed, which I know figured also doubled as a make-shift workbench for him to fix my leg. "As I was saying! I almost had to make it from scratch. Luckily I anticipated something like this the last time you got your leg replaced, so I made a mold. I started on it as soon as we patched you up."

Have I mentioned? Xavier is also skilled in medical practices, for both humans and Pokemon. Wasn't much of a surprise, given that his partner's a doctor, allowing for an osmosis of skills and knowledge from one to the other. As he likes to put it, they both fix stuff - just that one dabbles in the organic while the other deals with the non-organic. Same thing really, he told me a while back.

"So, here's an almost complete version of your new leg! Ta-da!"

He pulled the blanket off me for the big reveal, as I marvelled the shiny new prosthetic limb. I kinda squealed, a little fangirl-ish because I looked amazing! Xavier obviously shared my excitement, effervescent with all the new technical specs and qualities it now had. Even Contessa seemed to be influence by our energy, giving off a grin even though she must've been super tired.

"The appearance alone is a work of art! I worked had on the design beforehand, trying to make it as lightweight, aerodynamic, and sleek as possible. I settled on a carbon-nanotube skeleton, synthesised in the lab, then filled in the gaps with an alloy of stainless steel and platinum. Then I gave it a coat of chrome for that extra sheen! Just look at the marbling I managed to give it!"

He spent the next few minutes comparing this leg to the previous one, like how much more tensile strength it had, how much lighter, etc etc. Xavier said it only got done so fast because he had already been expecting this for a while and had ample time to research and experiment to come up with what he believed was the optimum combination. All that's left was some testing, and if it fared well he'd probably upgrade his own hand to the same standards! Then it's back to the drawing board all over again for the next bout of improvements...

"Whoops," he said, glancing at his watch. "I promised Aidan I'd be home for dinner."

"Go be with him," I said, knowing that Xavier's house was a mere five minute walk away, a modest apartment in the more economical blocks of Mauville Hills.

"Rest the night ok? You're a champ." He snapped his fingers, pointing them at me before tossing a set of keys at Contessa. "Remember to lock up before you ladies turn in for bed. I have another set, so it's cool."

Contessa nodded, as Xavier rushed off, swapping his stained mechanic coat for his cardamom one, fancier for his home-cooked dinner date. I had tasted Aidan's dishes before, and they are out of this world. Clearly the more domestic husband.

We sat in silence, as I flexed my new leg, enjoying the little clicks it made when I stretched it too much, staring at my distorted reflection against its convex surface. I should polish my leg more often. Now I had something to do when I was bored.

"So," Contessa started, rubbing her hands together. "What do you want for dinner?"

\---

"Speaking?"

"Hey, Bernice. It's me. Erm. The girl from earlier. I mean yesterday. You know, the Chinese kid during the Petalburg Forest fiasco?"

"Oh it's you. You alright? You looked pretty knocked up when we got to you."

“Yeah… I'm fine now, I guess. At Mauville, fixing up my leg. Chowing on some takeaway that's rather um, appetising I suppose."

"Mm that's nice. I didn't quite catch your name the first time."

"It's um. Mrgh! My name is Zi… Z-Zi Ying."

"That's a lovely name."

"Oh! W-why er, thank! Thanks you. I… I mean er, thank you very m-much."

"So, what's up?"

“Well... you did give me your number."

"Yes. Yes, I did."

""Soooo I decided to call to see what's up! Haha yeah!"

"Mm is that so? Well, I wanted to tell you that you're a very interesting girl, Zi Ying."

"Oh! Is that so! Why t-thanks!"

"And also very cute."

"Mmm..! Thanks???"

"Oh, you're more adorable than I imagined. No need to be so flustered… it was obvious enough even to my sister. Did you think I didn't see you?"

"So I've been caught red handed I see. Well… damn."

"Don't sound so down. Perhaps in a few more years, maybe. You're too young for me."

"I suppose..."

"So you like me?"

"Well...yeah...I guess? I mean you are super beautiful. And competent. And..."

"I know."

"Wow. Yeah. Like that. But I mean I hardly know you and all so...how old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"That's...actually not much older than me."

"True, but you're still a minor."

"I guess. Wow. Are we talking about boning already?"

"You're the one who brought it up. And you are a bit too young so..."

"Yeah yeah haha. Me just getting a bit ahead of myself."

...

...

"Sooooo. Maybe you wanna hang sometime?"

"That can be arranged."

"That's cool."

...

...

"Well...you were pretty intimidating back there. I mean you gave off the vibe that you didn't really care, but when they got the upper hand. Whoo...you could be real scary. Which I guess did help us in our situation."

"Mm yeah. I don't like losing. I suppose I'm not so different from my sis in that way. Bellatrix and I were brought up to win. She's still… immature and with less refined tastes. More hot blood, a bit like you. I on the other hand, like to play with my food, take my time. It's like fine dining, you know? But in the end the meal will be finished, and I will still crush whoever gets in my way, absolutely and completely."

"Oh...wow. Oh-Kay..."

"I'm sorry if I come across as a bit sadistic and cruel, but that's just the way I am."

"It's no problem heh. You've well… seen me take on more than that."

"The world out there's not fair. I prefer to be on the better side of things. And why not have a little fun at it?"

“Well... yeah I guess."

"Mm, it has been an interesting conversation. Maybe until we meet again?"

"Yeah. I’ll... call some time or something."

"Au revoir, Zi Ying."

"See ya."  
\---

"Hey Okudo."

"Zi Ying! Are you alright! I was so worried about you! I told Contessa to text me as soon as you woke up b-"

"Hey, hey! Slow down big boy. I'm fine. Everything's cool."

"So you're alright?"

"Yeaaaah. Thanks for your concern! How is Sawk? I'm so sorry about what happened to hi-"

"Aw no worries kid, got him all patched up. He was glad to help."

"That's a relief then. That's good."

"You did fine, Zi Ying. Anyway, how did you pull that off? I mean, that was amazing!"

"Pull what?"

"I don't know, being the literal queen of the forest, maybe?! Like you should've seen the number of wild Pokemon guarding your body. Like literally everyone was there with you. It was something to behold."

“Heh... it was no big."

"No big? Kid, I haven't seen anyone do that ever!"

"That just means people aren't trying. And I don't mean trying to you know, become the ruler of a forest or anything."

"Uh huh?"

"I mean like, you know. It's like getting to know someone. You invest time in them genuinely cause you wanna know more. You try what you can. You'll screw up, but you learn. You do this with as little ulterior motives as possible because you'll always be seen through. And then if you're kind, they'll pay that back to you. It's the exact same for Pokemon. I just so happened to do that for quite a lot of them."

“So... have courage and be kind?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up. And also not you know, do it because you think it'd be super cool that you have like a hundred Pokemon at your beck and call."

"Mm I got that."

"You know, I didn't even ask for their help. They just came."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They saw that I was screwed, that it was game over, and they stepped in."

"Wicked."

"It was… it was something."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out! You're at Mauville now, right?"

"Yeah."

"If you have the time you should check out this sick ramen shop. Sells amazing noodles that have a perfect balance of both sweet and savoury!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the recommendation."

"No prob, Zi Ying. Say, what's your address?"

"I live in Fallarbor. Why?"

"So I can mail you your custom made purse when I'm done!"

"What! Seriously!"

"Yes! So better tell me what colours you prefer or forever hold your peace."

"Holy shit you horrible. Agh. Um um."

"Take your time kiddo. No rush."

"Eh! Since you insist...something green and blue and white. The colours of the land, sea and sky."

"Mm, thematic. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, oh, oh! And, if you could add a wing in there, that'd be super cool. I have a penchant for flying types."

"Will do. Keep in touch?"

"Yeah I will. Saved your number already."

"Then remember to text me your address."

"Kay. Till next time, Okudo. Nights!"

"Good night to you too. Take care, kid!"

\---

“喂?"

"Hey auntie."

“Zi Ying?"

“Yeah, it’s me. Can I talk to Pa?"

“你这个丫头！让你爸担心！你知道吗？每次你出去冒险，你爸多担心吗?我跟你说多少次，别做这些无理取闹的事，你有没有听？现在，你看！你爸一整天在担心你!"

“我知道... 只是小小意外而已!"

“小？你二十四小时没通知我们，我们还以为什么事发生了！幸好你爸打给 Xavier, 不然我们真的不知道该怎么做!"

“好，好。下次不会再发生。Okay?"

“丫头！你不要 ‘Okay?’ 我！你太过分了！这也不是第一次!"

“我可以和爸讲话吗?"

“你别不理我!"

“阿姨..."

“Zi Ying 你给我听清楚！我一定会跟你爸说一声的！你去好好反省你做错了什么!"

“好。阿姨我爱你~"

“死丫头。"  
...

“Zi Ying?"

“Hey, Pa."

“Oh gosh… You’re alright. When I heard what Xavier told me…"

“I’m fine, Pa. See, I’m talking to you right? I am A-okay, with a new leg, all alright, and-"

“Thank Arceus you’re alright… You made me worry so much!"

“I’m sorry Pa… But hey, I did what I need to do as a law abiding citizen of this region!"

“Yes, you were very brave, and I am very proud of you. A little too brave, but…"

“It’s alright… I’m okay now, right? Please, no need to worry. I’ll be back home by tomorrow, I promise."

“Okay…"

“And please don’t blame Contessa for this. She had nothing to do with it! It was just bad luck, that’s all. And you know your daughter…"

“I do, and that’s why I have to worry so much. You never let me have a break… bless my heart…"

“You'll be fine, Pa…"

“If I lost you too… what if you never woke up..? Oh Zi Ying..."

“…please don’t talk like that, Pa. You know I’ll always be by your side, okay? I’m not going to go anywhere far. You know that, right?"

“Please just… make sure you come back safe, alright?"

“I know. I’ll take care of myself."

“Good girl."

“Will be home tomorrow! Pinky promise!"

“Alright then. Thank you."

“No prob, dad! Rest well and take care okay?"

“I will."

“Nights, dad. 爱你."

“我也爱你, Zi Ying."

\---  
Dawn came, and I turned under the covers as Xavier returned, opening shop with home made porridge in a flask - I could smell it from bed. Ambrosia sent from the culinary gods. I thanked Aidan in my heart for my very happy stomach.

Contessa jogged in five minutes later, having completed her morning rounds below the Cycling Road. She perused the shower as I got up, getting used to balancing on my new leg. I lugged it along, the thing clunking as I walked to the dining table.

It was lighter before. And it felt so good to be able to walk properly again. But I still felt pretty drained. Not physically mind you, I felt great! But it had been a wild night of feels.

Especially with Bernice, oh Bernice. And our mutual er, separation? Wasn't really a breakup since we were never together but er yeah. We didn't even say anything about it, but it was painfully obvious that even though we were both at least superficially into each other… it wouldn't have happened.

It still pained my heart, each thump as I thought about her still echoing the ache, that I longed to see her again. She was so… charismatic. It might've been an infatuation but damn. I hoped that maybe we could still stay friends. Of course we could, we'd said we'd meet up at a later date right? As I washed up, I thought about our conversation on the phone last night.

Her voice was so lyrical, the kind where you envision a princess in a tower, a child of the birds humming a tune they taught her, braiding and twirling her hair in front of a mirror, vain and beautiful and without a care in the world. Not even interested in the knight coming to rescue her.

It had been tough on me, emotionally. What can I say, I'm fourteen. The estrogens rage. Damn these pesky hormones.

But we just weren't compatible. The way she explained some things... Sigh. Oh well.

Had to move on.

"You alright, champ?" Xavier divided the flask into three, three portions for each of us.

"Heartbroken," I muttered, spirits lifted by the fragrance of Aidan's porridge.

Xavier looked amused. "Which pretty lady has caught your eye this time?"

I spooned my food, stirring it to let the heat spread and dissipate. "A trainer we did battle with in Petalburg. She was so… argh. Never mind heh. We just weren't compatible."

"You'll find someone one day," he pat me on the back, as I took my first mouthful. It was better than expected, warming me up, the texture fine but not too mushy, the combination of spices just right to start the day. Knowing the doctor, it was probably packed with nutrients too.

"I found mine," Xavier gestured to the lovingly made porridge.

I smiled back, swallowing before I spoke. "Thanks man. It's nice to be able to talk about… all this."

"It's nothing," he grinned, wolfing down his portion. "I know how it is."

Nodding, I blew on my porridge as Contessa stepped out of the crammed shower, hair up in a towel. We greeted each other as she sat down for breakfast. Her eyes lit up when the food touched her mouth. She paid her compliments to the chef and we finished our breakfast in a pleasant silence.

After, we spent an hour running preliminary tests, basically getting used to it and doing some walking, running, jumping, falling etc. Xavier's Magnezone helped out tons, the great big fella, doing all sorts of weird stuff like powering the magnetic lift to get me high enough to drop me downwards. I must say the shock absorbers are really good. Even Contessa thought there was some magic trick to it - okay we cheated when we got to 9 meters high just to show off. Magnezone did slow down my descent by just a wee bit with their magnetism.

Then, Xavier had to go tend to a customer in the front while he let me play around in the back, Joltik mingling with Magnezone to produce static sparks, charging each other up. It was always so cute when Joltik played with others, especially when they were sizing each other up. He was just so small and adorable. You'd never expect a small critter like him to be able to produce as much wattage as a futuristic magnetic rover, but he did.

It just made him a bit more tired.

When Xavier was finally free, he came in to present me with the finishing touches of the leg, some special feature he'd been keeping secret the whole morning on, teasing me and leaving me to guess what it was.

He skipped into the room, almost singing his words. "I half lied. The special feature is more of an add-on, but it will nonetheless blow your mind."

I rocked in my chair, hugging my legs together as he held up the tray, and took off the cloth with a flourish.

"Ta-da!" Ever a performer, that Xavier.

On the tray was a pair of metallic shoes, that looked like they were able to breathe. The sides were made out of chain, with some texture that somehow made in airy but waterproof. It looked completely ordinary, except maybe a tad too big, like smaller platform boots.

"Try them on!" Xavier urged, as I did so. It was easy to slip on, and the buckle helped to tighten it to a perfect fit. The other attached cleanly to my prosthetic, like an extension of myself.  He really got the ergonomics right on this thing, maximizing efficiency and comfort, and still keeping both feet balanced and of the same length.

He then made me do a bit of a test walk, which was mildly uncomfortable but something I got used to quickly. It did make me taller, which was cool. I could always stand to be a bit taller.

I prodded at the thick sole, wondering why it added a few more inches to my height when Xavier asked me to press the little buttons at the side of the shoe. Guessing this was it, with all the hype I had, I did.

Two sets of wheels popped out from the bottom.

Built in roller-fucking-skates.

"Hopy caw," I muttered, in disbelief. "Sweet mother of Arceus it's a - what the frick! - it's a freaking pair of rollerblades!"

"And and and!" Xavier pointed, not missing a beat. "That's not it!" He pushed me around the room, and I managed to instantly get the hang of it, rollerblading a skill I had picked up from a super young age, already increasing my speed and detaching from Xavier. It felt incredible, the speeds I could get up to on this thing. Xavier signaled me to halt, so I did.

"If you build up enough potential energy by wheeling a lot and storing that in the dynamo..."

He mimicked an action of clapping the heels once, and then stomping really hard with both feet. I followed, and felt a short burst as I traversed the length of half the room, needing to break before I crashed into something.

"...it'll give you enough of a 'rocket powered' boost."

At this point I was totally freaking out, incoherent, just speeding around the workroom and making little noises that hinted at a primal desire within me. I was just short of hyperventilating, the inner kid in me enjoying myself because this was the best thing I've ever gotten so far, apart from my prosthetic leg itself. It was. So. Fucking. Cool.

I skidded next to Xavier, ploughing into him with a big hug. "Thank you so much," I said, muffled as I spoke into his belly. I tightened my hold, before letting go, small pools of grateful tears in my eyes.

"Aww don't get emotional on me, big girl." He ruffled my hair. "You deserve it."

I wiped away the tears, still beaming. "How can I ever repay you for letting me realise two of my childhood dreams?"

Xavier recoiled at the very idea of payment. "Nonsense! Your parents have done more for me than you'll ever understand."

"Well, then I guess in my book we're even." I winked, and he gave me a wink back, the creases around his eyes framing their little twinkle. I wondered how such a decent and beautiful human being could exist.

"You know you just come back any time there's a problem," Xavier announced, as Contessa wheeled me to the front door, as we prepared to leave. "No charge as usual, of course."

My Pokemon followed suit, each taking turns at giving Magnezone a high-five… or whatever equivalent you could without hands. Ralts patted their hull, Fletchling and Noibat bumped their wings against their magnet, and Joltik… well basically exchanged a drizzle of sparks between them.

Contessa had allowed me my moment of euphoria but took over as the responsible adult. "Thank you so much for letting us drop by."

"Hey no problem. Thank you, for taking care of little Zi Ying here. A handful, huh?"

"More than one," Contessa shrugged, as she nudged me to retract my wheels. I guess powering down the lanes of Mauville would have to wait till another time.

They shook hands, and I teetered over to give Xavier a fist bump, which he always enjoyed. He waved us goodbye as we walked away from his shop into the streets of Mauville.

"See you soon! Take care!"

"You too!"

We joined the crowd, my hands in pockets, as I pulled Contessa to navigate around the more populated streets. Those tended to have 'No Roaming Pokemon' signs, which I thought was ridiculous because I didn't have any Pokeballs and only a small minority would even bring them out in the first place.

"So," I said, digging my hands hands further into my pockets. "Where to next?" It had been a long few days. I probably overstayed my welcome traveling with Contessa. Her errands were completed, and I could walk without problems again. The least I could do would be to fly her to her next destination, then head home to the farm.

"Well..." she seemed to ponder on something, before deciding on it. "It's been kind of a drag for you, getting caught up in my problems and must've been hard huh?"

"No!" I started to protest. "Hey we're in Mauville now, my final stop. Yours was just a little detour."

"Well, I'm going to offer you a little trip for the rest of the day. Anywhere you want, as a reward, before I bring you back in one piece to your family. I did promise them I'd keep you safe." She had her hands crossed, as though weary of me constantly disrupting her.

I shrugged. "Well...but-"

"Take it or leave it," she sighed, rolling her eyes, as though she would rescind the offer any second.

"I'll take it!" I jumped, at the thought of having the rest of the afternoon to myself.

A field day! I thought of all the possible places I could go to; interesting, exciting places to spend the rest of the day. It was barely noon. Within seconds, I made my decision, rubbing my hands together in glee. We would set off first thing after a good meal at a certain ramen stall.

"Not too dangerous though," she cautioned. "I think we've had enough for one trip."

"Relax, it won't be." I grinned. "I have just the place in mind - and it's not too far from here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have courage and be kind - welcome to Pokemon: Cinderella Edition!
> 
> But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed this cool down chapter! Next up is Zi Ying's short little field trip, and then a final chapter to wrap this arc up. The phone calls were fun to write, and I hope the conversations gave a little more depth to our adventurer and the various side characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments are appreciated as always.


	8. Convergence 1.8

Just off the corner on Route 110 sits a quaint little house, seemingly harmless with its plain exterior. The location might be a little odd, but most passers-by tend to not think too much about it. A tourist trap if anything, or some wacky person who's hipster enough to have a house just on the outskirts of Hoenn's largest modern metropolis.

But anyone's who entered - and I mean entered - will know that this is the most convoluted place in all of Hoenn, sporting a sprawling basement of labyrinthine complexity and mammoth proportions.

Enter, the Trick House.

I must say the ramen we had earlier was good. It filled my happy tummy, the second good meal of the day. I opted for an adventurous Mago, Rawst and Parsley stock. Contessa went for a more modest and traditional broth, Oran and Passho.

So we were full and fuelled when I rapped on the Trick Master's door, expecting nothing as usual. It was more of a courtesy, to let them know we were here. My fourth time here, but the sheer unpredictability of the house made me tremble with determination. 

A puzzle to solve! Just what I needed now.

I counted to ten before I pushed open the door, knowing that they were in - always in - watching from somewhere they managed to contort their dwarfian body into.

Noibat immediately pointed to their location, another handy plus that came with echolocation. They had re-written the laws of space and time to hide beside??? inside??? a potted plant in the corner of the room.

"Never a challenge for you," sprung out the Trick Master, a mysterious, nameless, genderless, bald shorty who had an ambiguous accent that squeaked. 

"Yet," I said, cracking my knuckles. "That's exactly what I'm here for." It felt good to be able to tilt my head downwards. Not many people were shorter than me these days.

Contessa gave me a worried look, raising an eyebrow. "Him?"

"I prefer to see myself as a being that surpasses the gender binary as well as any other lingering social norms that tie me to this mortal plane and one that has ascended beyond humanity past all of its pettiness, but sure, if it is easier on your feeble little mind, you may refer to me as a man."

Contessa stared at me like I had just dragged her into the house of a nutjob. She slowly managed the words “my bad”, seeming genuinely apologetic but simultaneously baffled.

"Okay, okay." I tried to ease her, explaining. "I know the Trick Master looks and sounds a little loco, but they're a genius, I swear. Mauville is Hoenn's mecca of innovation - so many people around here are scientists and tinkerers - and this person lives on the fringes. They're the real deal."

Her eyebrow of suspicion and doubt still hung above her judging eye, which was about to become jury and executioner too.

"They were at one point, mentor of Wattson."

That raised the eyebrow further, but at least it was one of genuine surprise. It hung there for a few more seconds before she let it down.

I grinned, while the little one fidgeted in the corner impatient. "Thanks."

"So what are we here for again?"

I wanted to launch into a whole tirade but Trick Master here cut in. "Puzzles! If there's one thing I love creating, it's puzzles. Constructs built to stimulate the mind, allowing people to fully utilize their faculties for logical, analytical and creative thinking, an important aspect in the development of-"

"Okay okay, got it." Contessa didn't seem to want any of their rants. She turned to address me. "So, you want your daily fill of problems, but in a controlled setting."

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

Contessa shook her head, as the Trick Master invited us to their back room. "You never get tired, huh?"

"Oh I do," I replied, as we entered the elevator leading to the Trick House's expansive basement.

"So what will it be today?" they questioned, fingers hovering above the four buttons on the panel.

"Eh, I am pretty tired," I sighed, looking purposefully at Contessa to back up my earlier point.

The Trick Master seemed pretty disappointed, but pushed the second button anyway. "I was hoping you would help troubleshoot one of my latest whoppers," they said. "You are one of my more competent regulars."

"Thank you," I gave a mock curtsy as I stepped out of the lift on the first basement floor, a room opening up into a vast aerial expanse with an artificial yet peerless sky 4 meters above, powerful winds blowing in various directions, and a maze that was hastily boarded up. Three boxes hung at various points from the ceiling, swinging dangerously in the tug of war from the various directional gusts.

"The rules are as usual," the Trick Master explained. "Ring the bell thrice if you give up. Obviously, no Pokemon with the ability of flight may be used. This is a timed challenge - 90 minutes. The objective is to locate the three keys in the maze that will open the respective boxes hung above. Those in turn will produce three more keys that you can use to open the back door - also in the maze - to return to above."

I raised a hand. "Am I banned from using the secondary capabilities of my flying types?"

The Trick Master took a while to ponder on this. "No, but I will have to ban echolocation, as I do for every maze-related puzzle. It is simply too game breaking an ability."

"Understood," I nodded, then continued to test the waters further. "Can I allow them to fly around the maze, but not above the ramparts? I'll make sure to keep a safe distance...say, 5 inches below?"

"Keep talking like that, brat, and one day you'll be balder than me." That was a compliment, I suppose. Gaming and pushing the system was the mark of an accomplished problem solver. Being any balder than the person with only sideburns left was a metaphor for surpassing them, I think? And also being basically very very bald.

"Nah, I doubt it," I grinned, as the doors closed behind the Trick Master, and he ascended into his abode above. Contessa was left gaping, baffled.

"You do this for recreation? And this is considered easy?"

I shrugged, before sitting down cross legged. "It's simply spatial navigation. No real Maths or pattern recognition or some form of obscure abstract reasoning. At least, not at a first glance."

"Er," she questioned, "didn't really get that but whatever you say, boss. Don't you have to get going? There's a time limit right?"

I waved her to take a seat next to me. "90 minutes is plenty. The room is rather small - at first glance, no more than 30 to 40 meters in length and width. The priority of course, is getting the keys."

"It doesn't seem like you," Contessa mused, letting her body stretch, her limbs splayed as she lay down. "I thought you'd be the kind who'd rush in without a thought."

"Ah, maybe." I shrugged, as I had Joltik start on spinning string - there was a lot of string needed for this. "Yes, I can be the stereotype of the reckless warrior. I know, I've heard every single adjective: suicidal, brazen, irrational, hotheaded, brash, impetuous etc etc etc. But that's only one side of me, admittedly the only side you've seen so far."

I rationed the string as it came out, separating them into various piles, while feeding Joltik berries I had brought to fuel the poor little thing. "But when I'm not in the heat of things, I actually prefer to take things slow. Staying a calculated thinker, taking my time to come up with the best possible strategy. I can be very patient," I grinned, much to Contessa's chagrin. "I've shown that through my dedication towards Petalburg Forest and its inhabitants."

"Point taken," Contessa relented, letting herself rest on the cool, clean marble tiling. "Even kids like you are endlessly complex, huh?"

"Well, duh!" I stuck my tongue out. "Teens like me are young enough to keep our wonder, with freedom of obligations to explore, and old enough with the maturity to understand many more things and think critically about issues. If anything, we're the ones with the most potential for nuance and brilliance."

"Narcissistic, but you're absolved. Everyone is."

I let her have that point. "Anyways, point is I have a brain, and I do use it."

"So apart from coming up with all of the qualities that make you a self absorbed genius, what else do you use it for?" Snarky Contessa had made an appearance.

"I think a lot about the Pokemon establishment, the implicit rules that govern all Pokemon, and how ridiculous they are." Which really was what I spent a lot of time thinking about.

Contessa sat up by a fraction. "Do tell."

I took a huge breath, preparing myself for another long string of exposition. "The most glaringly stupid limit that I believe we have imposed on Pokemon, that appears predominantly in the circles of trainers, is the four-move limit. I mean, what the hell? Are you telling me that Pokemon are so limited that they can only learn four very specific configurations of moves? That's absurd! I mean you have Alakazams and other really bright ones with intelligence that surpasses us in ways that we couldn't even imagine and just… four moves? What you say if I told you all humans could only carry out four different skills? Throwing a ball. Hammering a nail into a wall. Throwing a stick. Spitting a stick. What???"

"Yet that's the truth… kinda," Contessa rebutted, though she was clearly laughing at my analogy. "Wasn't there some official study of sorts by very smart people that confirmed this?"

"Yes... and no. Those scientists did confirm that yes, Pokemon are able to learn four 'moves', but were very open as to what these 'moves' are. My hypothesis, which strongly correlates with my experiments, is that Pokemon can learn four different categories of moves. These categories are split in moves based on type, whether they are physical or special, and whether they deal damage or not."

Contessa looked confused, but at the same time, like something made sense about my statement. I elaborated. "Look. Pokemon are just like you and I. Fundamentally, they learn from they ground up, not top down. That's an unnatural way we've imposed on them, because their primary purpose in the most famous professional sphere is to do battle, and these have very clear cut, man-made rules. So what I mean by that is that many moves have something common among them. Take Ember and Flamethrower, for example. They are both simply Fire-based special moves that have to do with the spewing of fire, but to different degrees, while Ember is usually dispersed in pellets while Flamethrower is a continuous stream. Technically, they aren't that much different from each other - Flamethrower is simply a stronger Ember, and it doesn't make sense that a Pokemon who is capable of that can't pull off an Ember. Or Heat Wave, Fire Blast, Overheat etc. It's just a matter of extent and variation."

There was a glimmer in Contessa's eyes as she nodded along, piecing things together. "So that's what I mean by categories. A Pokemon can learn up to four distinct categories. Like discharging fire - fire type special, imbuing fire into body parts for contact - fire type physical, perhaps a more powerful display of physical strength - normal type physical, and possibly aerial moves using wings as a catalyst - flying type special. Talking about Fletchling, by the way. So that really expands the possible 'moves' a Pokemon is capable of not, right? And perhaps, moves that have not been recorded or created yet. And we've all done this so many times, under the guise of 'non-conventional' but is it really? That combination attack between your Monferno and Bernice's Combusken - neither of them knew Blast Burn individually, but combined, they had just enough firepower to pull off something very similar."

"So, most Pokemon behave this way. There are exceptions, like Ditto, whose only base move is to Transform into another Pokemon. There are of course many intricacies - such as status inflicting moves or secondary effects, which I won't go into. And then the concept of Power Points. Its merely a measurement of how much energy a Pokemon has to use its moves. Much like how many times a human can do squats before being unable to do so due to fatigue. The default 'Struggle' move that Pokemon carry out when they are completely out of PP is what any desperate being would fall back on when they're forced into a ditch. A last resort measure where one just kicks and scratches while screaming all the way."

Contessa was now listening eagerly, as I got more and more animated, gestures more exaggerated as I went on. "I always thought basic moves like 'Scratch' and 'Tackle' were incredibly stupid. You're never going to forget how to do those. As I've said that's exactly what you fall back on when you struggle. But it's not so much that they forgot them than the fact that such moves no longer become useful. But I believe there is a power scaling problem - Pokemon that have used Flamethrower too often seem to be unable to carry out Ember again. The precise control seems to be lacking. Anyway the bottom line is: Pokemon know skills, not moves."

"You seriously spent a lot of time thinking about this," Contessa nodded. "And seeing how sure you are, you probably tested it too right?"

I nodded. "You'd think that something like this would've already been discovered, pointed out, a long long time ago. Right?"

Contessa nodded. "That's because it has," I continued. "But not really officially. Like subconsciously, or it's just so obvious you don't even need to legitimise it. It just is. People were breathing before we knew what air was and how our lungs worked, or the various respiratory systems of other Pokemon and living plants."

"You basically mean how everyday people and their Pokemon interact with the world around them. A Clawitzer doesn't need to use a specific water move to put our fires. A Pidgey doesn't need to learn Fly to carry certain objects airborne."

Contessa was catching on fast. "Exactly," I smiled. "And it applies to my earlier example as well regarding trainers. People like you, who aren't exactly trainers, tend to be able to break free from this mold more. I've noticed that you never have to command Monferno."

"I always assumed that it's due to the strong bond I have with him," Contessa thought out loud. "But now that you mentioned it, he does have a lot of freedom with his moves. Definitely way more than four."

"Trainers tend to intuitively know this as well. The ones with any common sense, at least. Bernice seemed to know this, her Shedninja using a Detect variation I'm pretty sure it never technically learnt, her Combusken pretty much the same as your Monferno. Bellatrix… not so much. She still seemed to be shouting a lot of commands." Remembering the two sisters made my heart simultaneously ache and chuckle. "It's something that comes with experience as well."

"I reiterate my earlier point," said Contessa. "You have way too much time."

"I'm just a farmer girl who only has to occasionally help out with chores," I winked. "I've had a lot of time to think."

Considering that I didn't exactly have an audience to share my findings with, it felt pretty good explaining all that to Contessa, my ideas on free flow. We continued the discourse, casually yet passionately, listing various scenarios and special cases, delving more into theory and my casual reminder that the plural of anecdotes isn't data. Contessa rolled her eyes at me and made a spectacular show out of it. She also accused me of using 'empirical evidence' without fully understand its definition, which was true. I graciously asked Contessa - who knew - and she gave a short five minute lecture on empirical knowledge based on a book she read when she was quote unquote, 'nerdier'. Then we had a lot of fun differentiating nerds and geeks, without a dictionary, and the both of us relented that we were both nerds. 

Unfortunately, I realised I still had a job to do, and had to cut short the fun and get down to business.

I glanced at my watch. "That's been a good thirty minutes. Time to start going!"

Poor Joltik had been spinning on steroids - just lots of berries - the whole time, though he did enjoy our conversation. I gave him a much deserved rest while I briefed the rest.

I laid out the game plan. This really was an easy puzzle - there were endless possible ways to tackle it. For example, the Trick Master didn't rule out digging, which would've been super obvious if I actually had a Pokemon that could dig. Neither did Contessa. It wasn't a problem - I liked doing things the traditional way. 

So Joltik had managed under my behest, to simultaneously spin three non-adhesive strands that were at least sixty meters each now. The plan was simple - we would use the wall follower algorithm, with little adjustments. Fletchling would take one string and traverse only turning left, keeping to the left wall. Contessa - since she wanted to help - would do the same but keep to the right. I would go with Noibat down the center, exploring any other route untaken. If your path crosses with another, split off whenever possible then continue the algorithm. Take note of course, if you come across the exit, but the keys still take priority. Once you ran out of rope, backtrack. Ralts would coordinate at the starting point, and also helping Joltik by relieving the stress the spinning put on him.

I strapped on my booster skates. No way I wouldn't be using them. This would be over in a flash.

5 minutes later and a bit more leeway from Joltik, we had secured 2 keys, the exit still unaccounted for. That was alright, we still had lots of time. I rushed in, full speed ahead, checking out the unexplored corners, and the areas we ran out of rope to venture into. It took 10 minutes to find the last key. For kicks, I allowed myself the luxury of testing out the rocket skates down a long corridor, with Noibat supplying me with an additional gust of wind. Had to break almost as soon as I started because dang, was I going fast. No regrets though.

We were at half time. Good progress.

Then came the true problem - unlocking the boxes from above.

I had considered using Joltik's string to build a lasso that would attach to the boxes, but it was simply too light or flimsy for us to throw, much less maintain a straight line towards its target. Even if you increased its weight tenfold by weaving ten layers on top of each other or attached a halyard to the other end. I suspected the wind that the fans blew would be stronger than that. Plus, climbing the thing afterwards would be incredibly dangerous.

But the obviously easier option was to bring the boxes down to us. Destroy the strings holding it up. The Trick Master never said you couldn't. There's a lot that can be construed from what wasn't said. Golden bits of information via negativa. In that respect, with so little restrictions, that was what made this puzzle easy.

So it came down to Fletchling shooting pellets of fire into the string, a scattershot display of artillery. Obviously, this was easier said than done. Our little bullets of flame had very little mass, and was swept away by the wind, at the mercy of its whims, like various parties kicking a flaming ball around until it extinguished. We tried various angles towards one target, the random approach always better. It took another 4 minutes to get a correct angle, but it seemed that one hit wasn't enough to burn through whatever sturdy material that held the boxes to the ceiling. We would have to deal with a barrage.

Fletchling fixed his angle, and fired again continuously. That would've been okay right? Except no. The shots all dissipated in the wind, and then I realized that the fans were either moving or rotating or both. The wind currents weren't something static to be navigated. They were in flux, ever changing. This wrinkled many things.

I scrunched up my face, looking at the ticking clock. Precious 36 minutes left. Careful calculation wouldn't do anymore. We had to come up with a more novel solution or risk failing the whole puzzle.

Turning to Contessa, I tried to draw some inspiration from her, hoping that a fresh face would bring something new to the table. But I came up empty. I had already stretched each of my Pokemon to their individual limits, if only-

Contessa. That's right. Combination.

I had almost forgotten, since I tended to delegate specific roles to each of my partners. They could work in tandem.

The answer was so immediately obvious in retrospect, it was painful. I had Fletchling partner up with Ralts, one supplying the firepower and the other giving direction. I was confident enough that Ralts' psychokinesis was powerful enough to guide the flames to their target.

With a bit of trial and error, and fine tuning, we managed to hit the mark, six consecutive volleys required to bring the chandelier down. Contessa helped to make a mental note as to where the boxes fell. Within a minute, the other two followed suit. It took another three to retrieve them all and back out.

As easy as cake.

Needless to say, we literally sauntered through the rest. We had played out parts, accomplished our goal, learnt a valuable new lesson. When we next met the Trick Master, up the stairs into his living room, they looked at us approvingly.

"18 minutes left. Not too shabby."

"It was a fun exercise, I suppose," I teased him. "Did you even try making it hard?"

They shot me an annoyed look. "If you were looking for something more of a challenge, there were two more difficulties to choose from."

"Nah I kid," I grinned, as Contessa shook her head behind me.

"I know, kid. I know. Now take your reward and scram. It'll take me awhile to refit those boxes and prepare the next puzzle..."

I glanced innocently at the Trick Master. "But my reward was the satisfaction of completing one of your lovingly made puzzles, which you put your heart and soul into!"

"Have neither of those. Then I guess I'll be keeping this for myself..."

"Hell naw!" I laughed, snatching the reward as I sprinted out of their house. "Till next time, Master!"

My guess was Contessa could only shrug apologetically before she joined me outside.

"So, what did you win?"

I studied my reward for a moment, before whisking it away, into my bag, sticking my tongue out at Contessa. “It’s a secret.”

“Alright then,” she managed a chuckle, ruffling my hair before walking towards Mauville where our avian steeds were waiting. “Time to get you home."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little visit shows us the other, not-so-impetuous side of our young adventurer. There's nice little world-building happening here, as well as some (hopefully) out-of-the-box rational problem solving. We wrap things up nicely next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments will be super helpful and are always appreciated.


	9. Convergence 1.9

The sun was already setting over the aureate sky by the time we soared above Fallarbor, blending and matching the town's perpetually ochroid leaves. It was a beautiful sight from above, not a vantage I often had. The empyreal clouds looked like caramel cotton, the backdrop the honeyed scene of a love poem. Contessa and I circled a few more rounds, marvelling at how grandiose our world could be.  
  
I took heed to stop my purple prose before the sky turned the same colour. We descended gently in front of the farm entrance, and I gave myself the pleasure of shouting "touchdown!" as we landed.  
  
Aunt Su Jin brisk walked towards us as she saw us land. She gave Contessa a gracious smile, each nuance of her lips conveying layers upon layers of gratitude. Then she led the birds back in, to perch and rest.  
  
Despite my insistence, Contessa wanted to continue her journey from Fallarbor on foot. I invited her to stay one more night, and after lengthy bickering over whether she was overstaying her hospitality, she caved in.   
  
As we walked back to the house, I noticed a figure waiting patiently in front of it. I sighed. So very typical and adorable of him. I gave my neighbor a little wave, and Contessa followed suit.   
  
Darwin stood up, his Munna bobbing by his side. He was my age, bronze skin the same shade as my worst tans, and couldn't decide if he actually needed glasses. His family moved into our community two months ago, and we've been pretty tight ever since. I'm his ticket to the great wonders of the outside world.  
  
"I was worried sick! W-what happened?” Darwin was all flustered, interrogating me immediately. “You were supposed to come back yesterday! And then you weren’t even supposed to go? What exactly happened?"  
  
I shrugged, kind of guilty. “Well, stuff happened, and then I made a new friend,” I pointed towards Contessa. “And then stuff happened, and then even more stuff where I met a whole new bunch of people, and then I blacked out, then I got my leg fixed which was the whole point in the first place, and I can skate now! And then I decided to do a bit more stuff, and now I’m back!"  
  
Darwin probably got all of that, but it definitely wasn’t a proper answer to him, no matter what he construed to fill the blanks in. "Y-you can't just do that! Do you know how much I had to mentally prepare myself only for you to tell me it was postponed to some indeterminate date?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I see dad passed you my letter.” I gave him a good pat on the shoulder. "My bad, there was nothing I could do with a busted up leg, Darwin. But hey, that was what the letter was for, right?”  
  
He still stood there, jaw dropped and shocked and probably very confused. I motioned for Contessa to follow me into the house, and by extension, Darwin. The poor boy probably stood outside for like a minute before rushing in.  
  
We settled down, and I proceeded to inform dad that I was home and safe. Contessa went over to make small talk with Darwin, presumably to introduce herself. Once dad confirmed I had no broken bones or splinted metal or anything, and was assured that his daughter was in one perfectly healthy piece, he left me to mingle with my two friends, going back into the kitchen to finish up the evening’s berry stew - our dinner.  
  
“Alright,” Darwin sat down, demanding answers. “Start from the beginning."  
  
I yawned. “It’s a long story, and I’m too tired to recount everything. Next time, maybe."  
  
“But-"  
  
“I could help,” Contessa helpfully offered, seeming much more maternal than usual.  
  
I waved her off. “Nah, I’ll tell Darwin here myself. Anyways, thanks for waiting out for me, man. Must’ve been tough. I apologise sincerely, once again."  
  
Darwin kept his lips tight, but then relaxed, heaving a sigh, shoulders slumped. “Alright. I forgive you."  
  
“Oh by the way, he’s my neighbour.” I mentioned to Contessa, since I hadn’t really introduced him yet. “Can you imagine, Connie? He’s the one who’s supposed to keep me out of trouble. He’s been your role for the past two days, except he’s done it for weeks!"  
  
“It would explain why he’s so frazzled,” Contessa mused.  
  
I brought my hands to my mouth, almost chortling due to her statement. “Oh that? That’s a whole other thing. See-"  
  
Darwin slapped the back of my shoulder, eyes widened, almost livid. He was out of his chair now, staring at me as though I just killed a loved one. “You weren’t supposed to-!"  
  
My hands flew to my cover my mouth again. Stupid me, always going off like that. “Whoops…"  
  
He panted, very agitated, but Munna seemed to gnaw away at his anxiety, the negativity he exuded like whispers of the night dissolving into a stream of unconsciousness it sucked up. The elephant had a very profound calming effect on Darwin - which was why he was such a great companion for Darwin. He shared the same ability my Noibat had: Synchronise. It was such a useful ability, with applications both in and out of the field. Darwin’s breathing stabilised, and he managed to bring himself to sit back down, crouching into himself, curling up and going all soft.  
  
“Sorry…"  
  
“Hey, hey.” I pulled myself over, comforting him and patting his back. “No need okay? That was stupid of me. It was me and my big mouth. I’m sorry…"  
  
Darwin tried really hard to hold back the sniffles. “That… that’s t-the second time today.” He brought up two fingers, trying to smile amidst the onset of tears.  
  
“Oh, give me a break,” I cringed, but remembered that I was supposed to be mindful of him. Sensitivity was a quality that was needed when dealing with Darwin, something I’ve learned the hard way that I was very much lacking.  
  
Three strikes and then I owed him a favour. That was the deal we made. If I had to apologise three times in a day for stupid things I did, well… that was an incentive for me to not do stupid things. Also, not apologising and then being called out on it (whether by him or myself) would automatically disqualify me and I had to owe Darwin. To date, I have paid my dues in five favours, and still owe him three more.  
  
Contessa was pretty baffled in the corner, without all this context. I was too worn out to bother explaining all this. Patience in social situations wasn’t my strong suit. But I still assured her that everything was alright.  
  
Dad waltzed in, a very special berry stew to sort of celebrate my homecoming and new (free) leg. It had the base of Yache, which was super cool. It also had traces of Wacan, Charti, Kelpsy and Cheri - all my favourites. There was also almost definitely a Lum Berry in there, sort of a traditional, symbolic gesture to get well soon. Those were always in short supply, so I knew how much this meant to my dad to use it. I thanked him for the bowl, as Contessa muttered her own prayers. Darwin wanted to refuse since he already had dinner, but after a bit of nudging from me, decided that another half bowl couldn’t hurt. He obviously didn’t regret, because my dad makes the best berry stews.  
  
Two of my three aunts joined us, Aunt Mo Ling very conspicuously not at the table. She was the one most fed up with my bullshit adventuring, and had already given me a good earful when I called home yesterday night. Dad would probably make me go apologise to her later, and I would have to be careful to not employ my bountiful levels of snark. But otherwise it felt like another cozy family dinner, guests and loved ones - with very little distinction in between - all joining together to have a good meal. It was nice, and something you always missed when you were on the move. Even if it was only for a day. It definitely would’ve been something Contessa missed. I could just see how much she enjoyed herself, despite her being mostly reserved, only answering questions when asked.  
  
And then the night fell dark, the only light from lamps we’ve lit and those from luminescent Pokemon. Electricity was always a hassle for us farm folks to use. Xavier had volunteered various times to ‘modernise’ our farm, or at least our living quarters but dad refused every time. Well, it was pretty nice and everything worked perfectly anyway. As long as the plumbing worked and the water was running, I had no complaints.  
  
Darwin had to leave for home, and promised to drop by first thing next morning. We did kind of have an excursion we were supposed to go on, but I suppose after my little escapade that would have to be postponed. I’ve only ever been grounded once in my life, and I sure hope that I wouldn’t be again… but for now I was just really tired after what felt like a super long adventure.  
  
As we tucked into bed, Contessa sharing the guest mattress next to me like her first night here, there was a nice moment of quiet. Of reprieve. There was hardly moments of quiet during our two days together. Either one of us was always embroiled in something, and finally there was kind of a moment where we were simultaneously conscious and able to relax. Night flooded the room like streams of indigo, a royal flush that provided the perfect atmosphere for reflection. I thought about the past two days, the things I’ve learnt, the bonds forged, letting the quiet take me. I imagined Contessa doing the same.  
  
Introspection stretched, filling the empty moments. I tossed and turned in bed, and while Contessa lay perfectly still, I was pretty sure that she was still awake. After I had most of my thoughts settled, I decided to break the silence.  
  
“Hey, Contessa?"  
  
“Yeah, kid?"  
  
“It was really nice. These past two days. A bit screwed up, and certainly hectic, but it was nice."  
  
“Haha yeah. I guess it was."  
  
“I certainly had fun. Did you?"  
  
“Fun might not be the word I’d use… but it definitely was an experience."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
“Okay, it was kinda fun."  
  
“Yes! I knew it!"  
  
“Good for you then."  
  
“I’m glad I met you."  
  
...  
  
“I’m glad I met you too, kid."  
  
“Well then. I hope we stay friends. Are we friends?”  
  
“Despite having met just two days ago?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
…  
  
…  
  
“I think after what we’ve been through, it can be safe to assume that, no matter how long we’ve known each other."  
  
“Sweet."  
  
...  
  
“Well, Connie. Better rest well. You’ve got another exciting journey ahead of you!"  
  
“I could say the same for you as well. Come on girl, go get some shut eye."  
  
“Yes ma’am! Nights."  
  
“Good night to you too."  
  
\---  
  
The rapping on the front door was sharp, crisp, punctual, and exactly at eight in the morning. Aunt Hui Shan opened it up to a very awake Darwin, sighed due to chronic sleep deprivation, and then let him in. When I woke up at fifteen minutes to nine, Contessa had already finished her morning run - a simple 5 clicks, at least simple according to her - and Darwin was sitting patiently in a corner, rocking back at forth and waiting for me to get up.  
  
“How long have you been there?” I yawned and stretched, contorting my body in a weird position that I would regret if I held it there for long.  
  
He told me.  
  
I grunted, making weird waking up noises as I pulled the covers over me. “Have you seriously been watching me sleep?"  
  
“Not really, but I have been here since then.” He shrugged, before I heard shuffling and my blanket being pulled away from me. “It’s time to get up, sleepyhead. We need to confirm the packing list again, and plan our route.  
  
“Creepy weirdo.” I rolled out of bed, before stumbling towards him, patting his shoulder as I got ready for the day. “And we don’t really need to plan. Adventures are much more fun when you wing it."  
  
The last thing I heard as I stepped into the toilet was “but what about the packing lists?"  
  
Packing lists are essential, I guess.  
  
Breakfast was a bunch of wheat pancakes served with butter made from Gogoat milk, and honey harvested from the Combees. And of course a sprinkling of berries. Berries are life. We tucked in, as I discussed the essential items to bring with Darwin, revising and re-revising the list at his behest. Some things no longer seemed so wise to bring with us anymore, and others felt necessary. As part of my efforts to make Darwin more… active, I had planned a mini expedition to Mt. Chimney. However, that didn’t seem to bode well with the adults, what with Mt. Chimney showing signs of awakening from its dormant state. Definitely not after the stunt I pulled over the past few days.  
  
At this juncture, Contessa already kinda knew what was up. She had decided that she’d try putting in a good word for me with dad and the aunts, that what I did wasn’t my fault and actually well, the right thing. Huh, the right thing is always a hard thing to do I guess. But she’d only hold so much sway over them.  
  
Darwin and I were all huddled up over the drawing board, arguing about whether waterproof sneakers were really needed - we're going to be next to a freaking volcano for Arceus' sake - when the five adults interrupted us.  
  
"We have come to a consensus," Dad announced, Aunt Mo Ling with her arms crossed and looking off to the side. Contessa gave me a look like 'I tried', but otherwise seemed a little pleased with herself.  
  
I pursed my lips, awaiting judgement. Darwin looked at them expectantly, but also nervous. The Pokemon held their breath, knowing that this would affect their adventure time as well.  
  
Dad continued. "You will be allowed to leave for the Chimney expedition, but only after two weeks."  
  
Well that's wasn't so bad, if that was all there was. I knew it wasn't.  
  
"On top of that, you will have to do daily duties for the next two months, excluding the time you spend on your excursion." My heart sank. Designated chores? Damn it. "You will not be allowed to do other activities for the day until you've finished helping out. If urgent help is required you will cease your activities and lend a hand. If you go on another excursion during this… punishment window, it will be extended by how many days you've left, not including the days you've left. If through your sheer recklessness, you come to harm on any of these journeys, you will be grounded indefinitely and we will discuss your new punishment. Is that understood?"  
  
My heart sank, but also kind of soared. I saw what they were doing - a kind of disincentive to go out instead of outright grounding me. It's been made such that besides my Chimney trip, I wouldn't want to go on another adventure within the two months because it had drawbacks. Clever, but otherwise I would just have to deal.  
  
I allowed myself to exhale, before not-outright-refusing the conditions. "I accept," I proudly proclaimed, chest puffed as Darwin gave a little applause.  
  
"That will be all," said Dad, as he dismissed the aunts and Contessa came over to my table, her bag slung over her shoulder. It was time for her to go.  
  
I gave her an awkward grin as I looked up, the woman who had taken care of me for these past few days. "So I guess, this is it, huh?"  
  
"I guess," she smiled and reached out to give me a hug. I had to tiptoe as she bent, and she just felt so warm. I gave her a light peck on the cheek as she was straightening up. She raised an eyebrow as I blushed a little. Just a sign of affection there. My aunts were always distant, and I've never really had a mother figure...  
  
Contessa took it in her stride, extending her hand for a final shake. "Keep in touch?"  
  
"Yeah I will," I said. I shook her hand, before putting my hands in my pockets. "So where you headed?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "I did say I want to scale Mt. Chimney but I don't think I'm up for it yet. Maybe I'll head back to Slateport, relax a few days. Go to the beach. I'm thinking of exploring the desert upwards of Route 111."  
  
Ah that desert. Good memories of sand in my underwear. "Cool," I nodded. "Nice choice."  
  
"All the best for your expedition with Darwin," she said, and then gave Darwin a little mock salute. He returned it in kind, once again bearing the torch of babysitting me.  
  
"Well then, see ya!" I waved, as she turned to leave.  
  
"Till next time," Contessa waved back. "Thanks, Zi Ying."  
  
I waited until she was but a tiny dot in the distance, clouded by volcanic ash until I mouthed back. "Thank you too, Contessa."  
  
That would be the direction Darwin and I would head towards as well, en route to Mt. Chimney. He was lucky that I'd chosen some place near. Imagine if I announced we were going to Shoal Cave! The treasures we could dig up are so numerous and rare, but he'd probably kill me. My family would probably kill me. I'd probably kill myself because I had zero water types to depend on.  
  
Whatever it was, a new adventure awaits us. But first, I would have to do the dishes this time. Aunt Hui Shan

was already hollering from the kitchen for me to clean up breakfast. Darwin volunteered to help - ever the kind soul - and we skipped back into the house, biding our next two weeks before we ascended to the top of the world.  
  
Until then, the sun and moon will continue to rise, in an endless cycle of progress, as time wheels forward towards the inevitable future, and our next inevitable escapade.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end of an arc.
> 
> Convergence in many ways is just like its name - a convergence of characters and events that set up the story, an introductory arc. With Darwin introduced, we have our three leads in this story known to you all. I hope this arc doesn't disappoint and that you'll continue reading the subsequent ones, till the completion of Seconds and Thirds.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> P.S With the announcement of Pokemon Sun and Moon, I've tweaked the chapter a little (it's too obvious to miss) in honour of the 7th generation. Happy 20th Anniversary Pokemon! You've always had a special place in my heart.


	10. Protagonist 1.x

The move to Littleroot had been smooth. Vigoroths - courtesy of his father - had helped moved the heavy boxes, made it so much easier for his mother. Littleroot was a small neighbourhood, more of an extension of Oldale than an actual spot on the map. But it was only a few minutes walk away from Petalburg, where his father was, so the family opted to move there.

Aipom toddled by his side, his only partner from Johto. The monkey scurried off immediately to climb up the side of the house, a plain, modest two storey that mirrored its neighbour. That would be where the eccentric professor would’ve lived, if he actually went home.

There were other houses, but very few, and of little interest. This was after all, a quiet neighbourhood, no haven for kids. The residents would’ve been living peaceful, secluded lives, and hence Littleroot tended to attract the elderly. No place for him. He - and by extension his mother - knew even before they left Johto, that he would leave the house. That he would roam, and go off on his own.

They knew it so well, that they timed the arrival to be on his sixteenth birthday - too much of a coincidence. It was the second chance for a breakthrough to be a trainer. He would not waste a single day. The professor would grant him a starter, even though he already had someone to go with him.

He arrived at the lab promptly, already decked out in running shoes and a dry-fit attire. His cap covered most of his hair, but left the brown sideburns peeking out. Birch was notified by Norman - who have been friends since their school days - way in advance, and was prepared. The lab was teeming with his assistants - four of them, two looking like interns from the university.

She was there too. Birch’s younger daughter, also by some stroke of fate turning sixteen as well. The Pokeballs were all neatly lined up, a row of three on the table. They would choose. And as custom oh so dictated, they would do battle for the first time.

Who would win was never in question.

But first, they would have to pick.

Starters were always hard to come by. Breeding was always tough because of the gender disparity, and even then a bad one. Pokemon may always lay eggs and not gestate their young, but sometimes even the formation of that egg can take awhile, which is limited by the number of females. Even then there is the care and patience required to hatch an egg. So while there wasn't a terrible shortage of starters due to there being relatively few per generation who wish to be trainers, Birch wouldn't be able to give any starters for a while. Not unless they were okay with having no choice in the matter. Two in one day was a statistical anomaly so small he had never really considered it until a few months ago.

And so they would choose. He would pick first, choosing not the uninhibited flames that stoked his vitality, but instead the creeping, unrestrained growth of vines, an exponential claim back to nature, that to which all things return to. Instead she would choose the fire that threatened to burn down his forest. It might not seem like that much of an epic battle, considering that both Treecko and Torchic were just wee little toddlers, but there will come a day when they will clash once more - it is anyone’s guess how loud that clash will be.

And he would attack with a ferocity known second to none, all the acumen of a tactician and the enduring determination of a warrior. He would triumph because he never backed down, no matter how hard the journey ahead was. This would be known to be his signature, his ruthlessness and a curiosity for conquest that could not be quenched.

Then he would venture out, a legacy of his own, perhaps surpassing his father and then beyond. A trainer unparalleled, he will become. We all know his story, but not necessarily in the same way.

This is the starting point as we know it.

\---

"Just take it and go."

He left without a word, the Stone Badge now attached firmly to his coat lapel. Roxanne didn't even think about handing over the TM. He didn't feel like a rock person, as quietly resolute as he was, and the move would be of little use anyway.

There was something odd about the boy, something off. Granted that he was in his teens and might be prone to bouts of moodiness, but he stayed an eerie quiet throughout, speaking only to give commands. Even then his voice sounded rote, emotionless, just going through the motions. He had a blank stare even in victory.

He might have had low levelled Pokemon, but he was no novice. The Aipom that should've been useless already had fighting-type moves equipped, making it easy for it to dispatch her Pokemon. Treecko handled the rest without a sweat, the common tactic of using Absorb to replenish health made the battle a forgone conclusion. It was also a good choice to involve both his Pokemon - equal experience in a gym battle would go a long way to prevent any imbalances in the team's levels.

It would've been just like any of the other novice battles Roxanne had to fight, except that he was just so methodical and almost heartless in execution. It was almost as though he saw through all her fake zest and pompadour. Like she was just a barrier in his way he had to get over. That kind of scared her.

He was definitely talented though, she'd grant him that. His running shoes were hardly worn out, none of the telltale caking of mud or grime. He must've started not too long ago.

Roxanne's mind immediately went to Zi Ying, the other kid she had met in a short span of time, yet so different. She might as well be antithetical to the nameless challenger who trounced her before promptly screwing off. Roxanne was obviously aware of the news about what took place in Petalburg Forest. She had been there to oversee the arrest. The perpetrator would be dealt with as per normal.

Contessa had spoken to her briefly about what happened. It seemed almost amazing what the little girl had managed to pull off. Considering that this was only hours after Zi Ying's spat with herself, it was even more remarkable. That girl had an uncanny ability to attract all those around her, humans and Pokemon alike.

She was safe in the end, and Roxanne was glad enough for that. If anything had happened because she was exhausted after their little 'conflict'... Roxanne couldn't even think about shouldering the consequences. No matter how indirect a role she might've played. After all, she was always hard on herself. An almost obsessive streak to strive towards perfection was what brought her to her position in the first place. But it could be unhealthy, she knew. She would have to talk to her partner again - communication was always one of the best ways to keep herself in check, and who else who’d understand you better than the one you loved?

Her two helpers - a youngster and lass from the Academy respectively - looked exhausted, the earlier challenger making short work of them. There were always volunteers to help out in her gym. It was akin to being in a celebrity's professional inner circle. Roxanne treated them with kindness anyway, making sure to know their names, interests, backgrounds. Lia has dreams of working at the Mosdeep Space Center one day, and works part time odd jobs to help with her brother's education. Orion can get a little jumpy but works well under pressure, still unsure about his future, and just going to school for the clear benefits it provides. Helps him keep an open mind, he claims.

She'd have to treat them to a good meal later.

But otherwise, even throughout the two other challengers that peppered the day - one victorious, another walking away with loss - the coldness of the boy never left her mind.

Even though she had already been long, long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the protagonist chapters.
> 
> I'm pretty sure most of you know who the protagonist is, and I won't elaborate more on him. But anyway, there will be one (or more?) of these chapters at the end of every arc, and just know that these events run in tandem with the main storyline in-universe. As I've said from the first chapter, the format of this series is very much like that of the works of web-author Wildbow (J.C. McCrae), with this special something at the end. Will this be significant? Who knows.
> 
> And now, on towards the next arc. Thanks for reading, and all comments are appreciated very much.


End file.
